The Revenge
by silent rider7
Summary: Sequel to The Wingman. Take a threat of murder, a run down town, and the Malfoys; you got the Potters new life. Can they stay in hiding long enough for the Aurors to catch their murderer? Who lives, who dies, and who dunnit? H/HR D/OC pairings
1. The Warning

**If you didn't already know this is a sequel of my story **_**The Wingman,**_** so if you haven't already read that story I advise you to go read that first. Just so you know, this story will be pretty different compared to **_**The Wingman**_**, it will have more mystery and adventure in it, if that's ok with you. :)**

**Full Summary: Sequel to **_**the Wingman.**_** When an anonymous threat of murder reaches the Potter's and Malfoy's they are forced to relocate from their home. They must adjust to their new life and handle the troubles of pure pressure, temptation, and romance, and what about Jack and Juliet? H/HR D/OC pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(.**

* * *

><p>A whole year has gone by since Harry and Hermione had their wonderful twins Logan and Hailey, and Draco and Kara had their beautiful daughter Olivia. Jack and Juliet came to visit the two families often to spoil the babies and visit with the parents. Jack and Harry would always laugh at the memory of Harry being Ron's wingman, and how bad of a job he did. But none of that mattered since everything turned out for the better. Harry and Hermione now live in Godric's Hallow in a big house across from the quaint church. The house looks regal and vintage, not like all those modern muggle complex's you see today. And as much as Hermione protested to this, the house was <em>very<em> magical.

Draco and Kara on the other hand also moved to Godric's Hallow as soon as Olivia was born, they believed that they should be close to one of their closest friends. Yep that's right, Harry and Draco are pretty good friends. It all started when Ron accidentally exposed magic to Kara's family and Draco came with two big men to arrest him, that's also where Draco and Kara met. So now that Harry and Draco work together and live by each other, they _have_ become pretty close friends.

As for the Weasley's, life hasn't been very kind to them. Ron did get out of going to Azkaban, but he has to do community service for the ministry for the next seven years. Ginny got so fed up with Harry and the news about his two children that she went out and married the first pureblood she saw and got pregnant, that 'lucky' bloke happened to be Cormac McLaggen. Molly and Arthur stayed at the Burrow, but every night Molly would cry and whine to Arthur, asking him 'why couldn't we all have been one happy family?' Arthur would often get irritated at these questions and go hide out in his shop with all his muggle trinkets. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were all in Romania, one being a dragon keeper, one working with the goblins, and the other practicing to become a healer. The only Weasley's who didn't care for what the rest of the family were doing were George and his wife Angelina, sure they would often grieve about the death of Fred, but Angelina did a fine job filling in his place at the joke shop. They now lived in Hogsmead in a loft above the joke shop, which was a perfect place for them.

* * *

><p>It was a dark rainy day in Godric's Hallow. Everybody's blinds were shut and had their cars parked. Besides the pounding rain it was very quiet, all the children were inside their parents and all the shops and bars were empty. There was a light coming from the church, but that seemed to be the most alive thing at the moment. Inside the Potter's house however was a different story. Harry and Hermione Potter were getting the house cleaned up from the mess that Hailey and Logan made. Jack and Juliet Granger had gotten each baby a finger paint set, and after those jars were open there was no stopping them. Paint was on the floors, walls, furniture, and windows. Harry and Hermione tried using different spells to clean everything up but the mess was too much for two people to handle.<p>

After an hour of spell casting and scrubbing, the couple collapsed on the couch intoxicated with the paint fumes. They had gotten most of the paint off, but some blotches still remained encrusted on their surface. Kreacher entered the room slowly dragging his feet looking tuckered out from all his work.

"Master, Kreacher removed all the paint from the kitchen," he announced. Harry turned his head so he was facing the elf.

"Thank you Kreacher. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off." The elf bowed thankfully then left the smelly room.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go check on the kids to make sure they haven't gotten into anything," Hermione told her husband taking a deep breath and hoisting herself up from her slumped position.

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione climbed the stairs; a few seconds later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Harry yelled so Hermione and Kreacher could hear him.

Harry got up from the couch and sauntered through the foyer and opened the door. Draco, Kara, and Olivia waited on the other side smiling at him. "Hey mate! You care for some company?" Draco asked with a broad smirk on his face.

Harry shrugged. "Sure you guys. Come in. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked already heading towards the kitchen. The Malfoy's followed behind him.

"Sure why not. Well Potter, I think I'll have a beer, Kara would like some water, and Olivia will also have some water." Draco said sitting himself down on the stool that was facing the island. Harry nodded and filled up a glass and a bottle full of water, and then he grabbed two cold beets out the ice chest. Harry threw one to Draco then placed the waters down by the ladies.

"What's wrong Harry?" Kara wondered. "You seem really tired today. Logan and Hailey keeping you and Hermione up at night?" she asked concerned.

"No. Jack and Juliet got the kids some paint and they ended up doing their masterpiece all over the house. Hermione and I just finished cleaning up," Harry mumbled. Taking a gulp of beer he set it down then Hermione came into the kitchen with Hailey and Logan in her arms.

"Hi!" She greeted as happily as he could. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked setting the babies down and giving Draco and Kara a hug.

"Just thought you might want some friends over right now, the rain is really coming down; they say that it's the most rain we have gotten in over 20 years." Kara explained taking a sip from her water.

The babies all were playing with the random tows that were thrown about the house so they looked pretty content. Now the grown-ups could talk without getting interrupted. They started getting into random pointless discussions laughing and sighing as they went. The rain that was pounding on the windows was barely noticed and the occasional skid of a car outside was ignored. Everybody was in their own little world until the fireplace sounded. Kingsley Shacklebolt's head popped up in the flames. The instant they saw him Hermione and Kara quickly gathered the children and scurried out of the room. Harry and Draco crept forward to the serious face of their boss.

"Boys," he began gravely, "I have some disturbing news for you from the Auror office, and I'll keep this brief." That was just like Shacklebolt, never beating around the bush and just getting to the point. "We got a tip that someone is plotting an assassination against both of you soon. We're not sure who it is yet, but we know that they know quite a bit about the two of you. I regret to inform you that both of you are being relocated to Scotland till we catch this madman. You have twenty-four hours to pack your things and be at the ministry so we can portkey you to St. Andrew's Scotland."

The boy's mouths were hanging open in shock. "Do you know who it is at all that is trying to kill us?"

Shacklebolt sighed. "Trust me, I wish we did. I'm sorry but I have to leave now. Neville Longbottom has let a hundreds of toads get loose in his office, I will see you two tomorrow at 3 o' clock. Goodbye men." The big black man said. Harry could have sworn he saw a tear in his eye, who knew someone so big and scary could show that emotion towards the two Aurors. Now Harry and Draco had to somehow tell their wives that they had to move to St. Andrew's. This is going to be a long night.

"Why do I smell Weasley blood all over this case?" Draco asked scrunching his nose in disgust.

There was no denying it, the Weasley's haven't been the friendliest to them since Harry and Hermione turned down Ron and Ginny. But would they really go as far as plan an assassination plot against the Potter's and the Malfoy's? This seemed pretty unlikely to Harry, but he did have to keep his options open for the possibility. "I don't like this," Harry mumbled still kneeling down by the fire.

Draco looked at him with sympathy. "Don't worry mate. The Aurors will catch the Weasley's in their act, and then soon we will move back here. Remember, this is only temporary." Harry nodded absent-minded then Draco patted his back getting up from the ground.

The two men took a deep breath then entered the living room of the Potter home to meet their wives and children again. When the two ladies caught their husbands' eyes they knew something was wrong. "Harry, what is it?" Hermione demanded making room for him on the couch.

He didn't answer her until he sat down and she sat on his lap. "We got orders to move to Scotland for a little while. The ministry believes that someone is out to kill us, and apparently they have quite a bit of knowledge about our lives. We have to be packed by 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry 'Mione," Harry said. Hermione started softly shaking her head then she kissed Harry.

"It's ok Harry. I understand, but what will we do about our jobs, our friends, my parents?" she asked lifting her head up so she could look at him in the eyes.

Harry shrugged, "I suppose we will have to keep a pretty low profile so not many people know who we are. We might have to make some new friends, and as for your parents, well I'm not sure yet. I would really hate to have to obliviate them again, but I'm concerned about their safety. We don't know, this person could be really dangerous, so I don't want to put your parents in danger."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed. "I understand Harry, but they might freak out if they show up here and none of us are here anymore. They might put up a missing persons search thing then the killer would know where to look."

Harry thought about Hermione's logic, "I suppose your right. How about I call your parents and tell them we're going on vacation in America and you start packing up." Harry suggested rubbing her back.

Hermione nodded, "Alright Harry. Thank you," she whispered. Giving him one last kiss she got up and headed up stairs right after she said goodbye to Draco and Kara.

"Well I guess we should be heading out to go pack as well. Meet you at the ministry tomorrow Potter!" Draco yelled as Kara pushed him outside with Olivia under her jacket so she was protected from the rain.

"See you tomorrow!" Harry called out the door before closing it.

Harry took long strides to the kitchen again and reached for the muggle telephone hanging on the wall, something Draco and the babies find intriguing. After dialing in the Granger's number Harry waited for the ringing to stop and the other line to pick up. Finally it did. "Hello?" the gruff masculine voice of Jack Granger asked.

"Hello Jack! It's Harry."

"Oh! Harry! It's you! I thought you were one of those rotten prank callers who seem to have nothing better to do with their time," Jack growled. Harry could tell he was probably scowling on the other end.

"Don't worry Jack, I would never cross you path like that."

"Good! Now why is it that you've called, you having man problems or something?" Jack asked casually.

Harry was revolted! "What? No! I was just calling to tell you that Hermione, the twins, Draco, Kara, and Olivia are all going on a small vacation to America. Just thought you should know," Harry said shaking his head.

"What? You want me to house sit or something?" Jack asked.

_Dang Jack could be difficult sometimes!_ "No Jack. We just thought you should know since we won't be picking up the phone. We won't be picking up the phone. We don't want you or Juliet to freak out of you can't find us," Harry explained.

Jack made an 'oooh' noise. "Well thank you for letting us know me boy. I appreciate your concern about us. And I would stay and chat longer but I just got a new issue of _'Cat fancy' _in the post today, and I have to read it before Juliet throws it away. She hates it when I don't clean up after myself," Jack groaned as if he was rolling his eyes.

"Well ok, I'll let you get to it then. Bye Jack."

"Bye Harry," Jack mumbled quickly cutting off his line, clearly in a 'hurry.'

Harry hung up the phone and then leaned against the counter covering his face in his hands. All of this change seemed to be coming too much too fast. With all the hard work two 1 year olds were, plus him and Hermione both having jobs, having this move was just being piled up onto it all. Hopefully he could survive it, and protect his family at the same time. He didn't know for sure if it was the Weasley's who were the people trying to kill him, but he did know one thing that the Weasley's have been after since the break ups…Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys like this so far, but I will never know if you don't drop a review off on your way out. If you have any questions throughout the story, don't hesitate to P.M. me. I will always answer back. Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. –SR7<strong>


	2. The New Town

**Hey! Here is the next chapter of the story, and hopefully all the grammar is better in this. Thank you DarthMittens for being my Beta and helping me fix all my mistakes, they really helped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p>There was a drizzling of rain outside the Potter house, the rain specks rolling down the windows were as if they were dancing as light cascaded off them. Shadows from the trees outside were casting themselves onto the walls, swaying back and forth with the whistling wind sounding through the air. Harry couldn't help but stare at these things as he lay in bed. Hermione lay fast asleep beside him; she was very tired from the day and passed out on the bed.<p>

Harry took a deep breath and watched as his chest went up and down. He pulled the scarlet and gold bed covers up to his neck, hiding his bare chest from the slight draft that was coming into the room. He tried closing his eyes, hoping he would just fall asleep, but fear was keeping him from doing so.

He quietly got up from his bed and entered his closet, where he took out a green tea shirt and put it on. Then, without disturbing Hermione, he exited the bedroom and went across the hall to the twins' room. Silently, he pushed the door open and poked his head in the room. The room was empty except for the two cribs. Hailey lay wrapped in her favorite magenta blanket in a peaceful slumber, while Logan had thrown off his blanket and was sucking his thumb, a bad habit he had.

Harry smiled as he watched his sleeping children. Carefully, he closed the door and shuffled his feet down the stairs towards the kitchen. Harry flicked the light switch on and sat down at the kitchen table with a bottle of pumpkin juice.

Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort, life had been pretty quiet. Even the remaining Death Eaters had been quiet lately, so having this assassination plot dropped on him like this was a definite eye-opener. Harry wasn't worried about him getting killed as much as Hermione or the twins getting killed because they were his family, the three people he loved most. That was what scared him more than anything.

Harry took a long gulp of his drink and fell against the back of his chair. He watched the flickering of the candle that Kreacher had put on the table earlier. The flames were mesmerizing to look at, and soon Harry felt himself drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry, wake up," a voice called. It almost sounded distant, though.<p>

Harry scrunched his eyes tighter, not wanting to wake up. Sleepily, he tried to push whoever was trying to wake him up away from him with his hands.

The voice gasped then hit his shoulder. "Harry! Get your lazy butt up!" Harry woke up instantly, his head shooting up, causing a major dizzy spell to bloom in his forehead.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, holding his head. Hermione stood over him wearing her jeans and black jumper with her hair up in a ponytail, a concerned look on her face.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked, sitting in the chair next to him. "I woke up this morning and you weren't there. Then when I came down here I saw you passed out on the table with an empty butter beer bottle spilt out next to you. And look at your hair!" she gasped, touching it with her fingertips. "It's all messy, more than usual. It's sticking up everywhere!" Hermione tried patting it down, but to no avail.

"Hermione," Harry called trying to fend her off from his hair, "would you let me explain?" Hermione stopped what she was doing and stared at him silently with her soft chocolate eyes. Harry took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep last night; I'm still freaking out a little about moving to Scotland, and you know…the whole 'assassination' thing," he explained. "I don't want you or the twins to get hurt because of me. I know you're strong Hermione, but if I lost you I don't know if I could live."

Hermione had tears brimming in her eyes, something Harry didn't see often from her. She caressed his face and whispered, "I know you're scared about this, and believe me I'm scared too, but we have to do this to stay safe, to protect the twins. We'll be fine in Scotland. We'll have the Malfoys with us to keep us company, but Harry, please promise me we'll stick together through this. I don't want to lose any of you."

Harry nodded genuinely, "Don't worry, 'Mione, I will never leave you guys." Hermione smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. Pulling back up from him, she cleared her throat.

"Well I should go gather the twins and get them ready. You need to go get ready yourself so we can head over to the graveyard before we leave for the ministry," Hermione said getting up and giving him a wink before gracefully leaving the room.

Smiling, Harry threw away his empty bottle then dragged himself up to his bathroom, where he took a nice, long hot shower. After that he got dressed in some jeans, a red t-shirt, and a blue sweatshirt. Then he stuffed his wand in his pocket and messed his hair up in the way Hermione liked it. He was good to go. Harry jogged down the stairs of his vacant house and found Hermione kneeling down by Hailey and Logan, trying to put their red and yellow jumpers over their heads.

"Come on Hailey-boo, put your arm through the hole," Hermione tried saying, pointing to the arm hole.

Hailey responded with a joyful "Ah ha!"

Harry chuckled at them. When the sound left his mouth, Hermione turned around to face him. "Be quiet, Harry, and get Logan in his sling."

He nodded and picked up his son. "Come on Logan, time to go visit grandma and grandpa," Harry said, putting the sling on and placing Logan in it. Finally, Hermione got Hailey into her yellow jumper and placed her in the second sling. Harry picked up the backpack they had packed all their shrunken belongings in and swung it over his back, and then he called Kreacher.

The old elf appeared in front of them wearing his tattered pillow case, an old scarf, and a worn down hat. He had a small suitcase of his personal items and a maroon umbrella full of holes. He was a paid free elf, after all.

"You ready to go, Kreacher?" Hermione asked him kindly.

"Oh yes, Mistress Hermione! Kreacher is definitely ready to get out of this rat hole!" he replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, offended. "This so happens to be a very special town to me, so don't criticize it!" Kreacher rolled his eyes and opened the door to the dewy outdoors.

"After you," he grunted.

Hermione thanked him and stepped outside while Harry glared at Kreacher before following his wife out. They trudged across the brick walk and out the gate of the former Potter house. They continued their walk past the lively church and through the kissing gate. Entering the misty graveyard they immediately headed towards the gravestone of Lily and James Potter. Hermione set a bouquet of lilies on the tomb and stepped back for Harry. He stared down at his parents' graves, sighing. "I guess this will be that last time we'll be able to come visit you, at least for a while. Hermione, the twins, Kreacher, and I are going to be going somewhere for a very long time, and may not ever come back. I just wanted to visit you one last time before we leave. I'm going to miss you a lot, and hopefully some day we'll be able to come visit again." Harry sniffed and hugged Logan closer to him. "I miss you. Goodbye, mum and dad," he whispered.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and let him have a moment of silence with his parents. Kreacher placed his hand on the tomb, mumbled something under his breath, and then made his way back towards the kissing gate. Harry and Hermione gave one last goodbye to the Potters and followed Kreacher back towards the gate. They walked past the church again, and past the bar, which was energetic even though it was only noon. They continued to walk through the puddles and pebbles on the street until they reached the huge statue of Godric Gryffindor standing in the middle of the square.

Quietly, they all joined hands and Harry apparated them all to the ministry. Harry and Hermione held the twins close to them so the apparation didn't harm them while Kreacher held Hermione's hand tightly and his small suitcase in the other hand. When they landed, a rush of air blew their faces. Standing before them were paperboys, officers, and stressed out ministry workers all rushing around selfishly.

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand again and shuffled forward towards the elevators. Suddenly a voice called out that stood out more than any of the other voices. "Harry! Hermione!" It called again. The couple whipped their bodies around, trying to locate the person calling them. Harry tried scanning his eyes over all the people in the room until his eyes landed on a certain tall redhead.

"Ron?" Harry wheezed automatically pulling his family closer.

"Yeah, mate how's it going? Are these your two kids?" he asked, bounding himself closer to Harry with his same goofy grin on his face, except now he wore a bright orange set of robes and a cap on his head, which clashed horribly with his hair.

Harry didn't answer his former friend as he stood his ground protectively. Hailey started to whimper in Hermione's arms when she caught sight of the ginger.

Ron didn't seem to notice her; he seemed to be staring intently at Hermione. "Hey," he whispered. "How you been?"

Hermione gulped. "Fine, thank you. Would you please excuse us? Harry and I have somewhere to go," she said monotonously.

"That's right, because you're married to Harry now and have babies with him, you seem to have forgotten all about me." Ron scowled, crossing his arms.

"You know that's not why we broke up," Hermione snapped dangerously. "Have you forgotten that night when you met my parents? You almost ruined the wizarding world because of your petty jealousy over Harry. I am glad we broke up, and I am definitely glad I married Harry. Now _excuse_ us, but we have somewhere to be!"

Harry smiled at her, very proud of her forwardness. The only time it was a pain in the butt was when she was pregnant and all her hormones were kicking in, boy those months were hell. But he still loved her as much as he did when he married her, because true love never goes away.

Ron wore another scowl on his face. "Trust me Hermione, you will never forget me," he said in a scary, low voice. Then he slowly backed away towards a group of orange-clothed delinquents out to do another round of community service supervised by a couple officials.

"Harry, he's freaking me out a little," Hermione whispered to him, grabbing onto his arm while they watched the delinquents walk away.

Harry nodded darkly, quickly ushering Hermione into the elevator. "Don't worry 'Mione, I'm not going to let him get to you." Hermione nestled her head into his shoulder and they rode the rest of the ride in silence.

They reached the Auror department and stepped out onto the black-tiled floor. Neville Longbottom had his hands behind his back, waiting for them to arrive. When he noticed them walking up to him, he smiled. "Hey, you guys! Haven't seen you in a while! Hope you've been fine!" he exclaimed confidently. Ever since the war he had become less of an awkward boy and more of a stud, but he always still had his moments. Little things like those never go away.

"Hello, Neville!" Hermione greeted enthusiastically, "It's good to see you."

She gave him a friendly hug, careful not to crush Hailey in the process. They pulled away and Neville cleared his throat so he looked more professional. "This way to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, he is expecting your arrival." The Potters smiled and followed Neville down the corridor; finally they reached Shacklebolt's gloomy office. Neville knocked on the door twice before entering. Inside, Shacklebolt sat in his leather chair facing the seats in front of his desk where the Malfoy family was sitting. "Sir, the Potters are here," Neville announced, showing them into the office.

Shacklebolt looked towards them, then nodded at the vacant seats next to Draco. Neville left the office, and the awkward silence that lay before them. "Eh-hem, so about the move, what's happening?" Harry asked awkwardly, taking the seat next to Draco.

There was a pot on Shacklebolt's desk at what he seemed to be staring at. "You will not be given different identities, but we still don't want you to attract a bunch of attention to yourselves. You will be living in the town of St. Andrews in a small wizard community hidden from the muggles. We will make sure to contact all of you for any news or events that happen here to keep you out of the dark. I wish you all luck, so please grab onto the pot now," Shacklebolt ordered.

Everyone did, even the uncomfortable looking Kara. Shacklebolt cast the _portus_ spell on it and ordered Draco to say the location. Draco took a deep breath and made sure everyone was holding on tightly, carefully he bellowed "St. Andrews, Scotland!"

The familiar tug and pull took place; soon they landed roughly on a grassy hill. "Is everybody okay?" Hermione asked still holding Hailey close to her in the sling.

"How can you people actually use that as a regular mode of transportation?" Kara wondered, holding her head and inspecting Olivia for any cuts or bruises.

"Don't worry honey, you'll get used to it," Draco assured helping her up.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she mumbled.

"Guys, look," Harry said softly looking out over the hill towards a small town.

The rest of the group followed his gaze and saw a picture-perfect layout. The shadows were thrown at the perfect angle, the lake was sparkling in the sunlight, and the town seemed to be glowing with its old brick buildings and stone houses. It truly was a magnificent sight, one you would want to treasure forever.

The group had traveled their way down to the town by sundown, avoiding major bickering, which was a personal best according to their standards. They entered the front of the town, passing numerous shops and restaurants. Some people were still out and about, but they all were watching the group with beady eyes.

Most of the residents wore tattered clothes and had dirt on their faces. Children stood there watching them with curiosity in their eyes. Goats and chickens ran free in the streets, bumping into people's legs, but no one seemed to notice or care. "Why are they all staring at us?" Draco asked through a fake smile.

This was definitely creepy. Harry was used to people staring at him strangely because of his scar, but this was different. It was as though none of these people knew who he was.

"Sir, would you like to buy some pig snout or crow's feet?" a boy around the age of fifteen asked, holding up his game.

Draco made a face. "Get outta here kid! We're walking here!" The boy hissed at them then walked duck-footedly back into the crowd.

"Psst!" someone whispered. "Psst!" They whispered again. Harry turned around where a pub lay and a portly, middle-aged gentleman with kind brown eyes and a curly beard stood, beckoning them over.

Harry started to step closer to him cautiously, "Who are you?" he whispered to the man, leaning away from him subtly.

The man popped his chubby neck up like he was looking around and whispered, "Not here."

The man scurried back into the pub as fast as he could, leaving the two families out with all the weird residents. "Let's go in there Potter, I'm not liking the outside too much right now," Draco whispered making sure no one could hear him.

Harry agreed and the two men entered the ominous pub with the women trailing behind them. Inside, the pub was very musty and dirt was hidden in cracks in the walls and floors. The fat man that beckoned them in was standing behind the bar counter, wiping the counter down with a rag, shifting it back and forth, barely noticing what he was doing. "So I hear you folks are the Potters and the Malfoys. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you. Haven't seen many visitors pass through for a while now, but the ministry usually uses us for a safe place for witnesses, or in your case potential victims," the man said with a really gruff voice that could scare off little children.

And that's exactly what it did. Logan, Hailey, and Olivia started whimpering in their parents' arms, tears escaping their eyes, Olivia trying to hide her face in Kara's scarf. "So you haven't told us who you are yet. I think we have the right to know these things," Harry replied trying to sound brave and astute.

The man cracked a holey grin and coughed a smoker's cough, "the name's Lanzo, but the kids call me Lanny," he greeted, and smugly shot his right hand out to shake Harry's.

Harry looked at it and cringed. Carefully he stuck his hand out and grasped it softly.

"What are you, a pansy?" Lanzo chuckled. "Give me a good squeeze! You don't meet folks like me every day. Man up and make the best of it!" he chortled, causing spit to escape his mouth, which landed on Harry's face.

Harry let go of Lanzo's hand and wiped his face off, thoroughly disgusted. This Lanzo guy was very gross. Nay, the whole town was gross! Shacklebolt never mentioned the foul living conditions, no wonder he was always in a rush to say good bye to Harry and Draco; he just didn't want to face them and explain what they were getting into.

"Excuse me, Lanny sir," Kara piped up scrunching her small perfect nose, "will you be showing us where we'll be living? I do think we all need to lie down and rest from this surprising day." She spoke with such confidence, but any close friend of Kara's would know that she was just masking her disgusted features.

Lanzo shrugged. "Sure kids, right this way!" Lanzo waved them over to the back door of the pub and opened it for them, waiting for each one to pass through. Kreacher was last and when he passed Lanzo he gave him a curious look. Lanzo gulped under the uncomfortable stare until Kreacher lost interest and continued to walk on with Harry.

Lanzo led them away from the village to the wooded area where the houses should have been, but nothing was in the clearing. "Um, Lanzo," Harry began, "where is our house?"

Lanzo let out a stinky hearty laugh that blew his beard in different directions. "Why, it's in the trees, of course!" he answered, craning his neck up lovingly.

The Potters and the Malfoys carefully lifted their heads so they were looking up. Sure enough, many _tree_-houses hung, all connected to each other by numerous bridges. All the houses looked as if they were made of pine and bamboo, and the roofs made of mud and clay. Hermione gasped at the sight and every single one of their mouths was hanging open.

"Welcome to Pine Heights!" Lanzo boomed happily.

The two families both looked back at Lanzo, speechless. The only word spoken was from little Logan's mouth. "Goo."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you all like this chapter? Am I setting up a good plot? Please tell me in a review! You know you want to... -SR7<strong>


	3. Mud Pit

**I know! It's been a while since i've updated, but in my defense it is Christmas week so i've been busy. Thank you DarthMittens for being my Beta and helping my fix these chapters. Also, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I got. They were really nice. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter I have for you! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Lanzo stood there smiling at them. "Isn't this great? Every person in the town has a house up there. Here, I'll show you to your two houses. Follow me!"<p>

Lanzo stuck his belly out and moved towards the biggest tree. He stuck his right hand out and waited a few seconds, when suddenly a rope came down, which he grabbed. As soon as he did, it pulled him up quickly towards the top. When he was up there he stuck his head out and shouted to them, "Now you do what I just did!"

The friends exchanged unsure looks until Draco stepped up and followed Lanzo's steps. He shot up to the top, laughing. "Come on guys! It's great!" he called, laughing along with Lanzo.

One by one, Harry, Hermione, and Kara followed, each secretly enjoying the rush. But what really amazed them was the sight of how the tree-houses looked above ground. Flowers were in planters outside each house, giving the houses a brighter look. A few tiki torches were set up across the bridges, lighting the way, and just by looking through the windows of the houses, the interiors looked almost tropical.

"I took the honor of getting the two biggest houses for our guests," Lanzo began, "I hope they're to your likings." The big man led them even higher, up to the bigger houses placed on the branches. Then he showed them two houses that were connected together around a trunk of a tree. "Go on in kids, and if you have any questions you can find me at my pub, the White Hart," Lanzo said, waving farewell to the group.

They watched the strange man go back down to the ground, then directed their attention back to the houses they were to stay in. Harry and Hermione decided to take the west side while the Malfoys went around the tree to the east side of the houses. Harry and Hermione entered their new home and stumbled upon a simple living area. It looked as though the home only contained three rooms.

One room contained a kitchen and a small sitting area, another was a bedroom, and the last one was a bathroom…a fairly small bathroom at that. The interior was bamboo and the furniture was quaint and homemade; probably made by the town's people.

Harry took Logan out of his sling and set him down on the green woven rug that was lying on the ground. Hermione did the same with Hailey, then let the twins mess around while the couple inspected their new temporary home.

"It's…nice," Hermione said quietly, feeling the scratchy sheets on the bed. "It's a good thing we brought our own blankets with us," she said, stripping the bed down.

"Calm down Hermione, we've only just arrived," Harry answered his wife, chuckling at her.

"Do you find this amusing?" Hermione wondered, placing her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes, yes I do," he said cheekily.

Hermione blushed but went back to tending to the bed. "Just go check on the kids while I try to fix this problem," she grumbled.

Harry obeyed his wife's wishes and left the room, only to find the twins attempting to climb on the wooden bench. Carefully, he picked them up by the waists, both of them giggling as they were lifted up higher by their father.

Hailey started squealing and wriggling her way out of Harry's grip, but Harry started spinning her around and it caused her to start screaming again and hold on tighter to his shirt. Logan was

happily clapping his hands as Harry started spinning them faster; clearly, he was the daredevil.

The three of them were having a great time and didn't even notice when Hermione came back into the room to see what was going on. She was smiling by the door frame, watching the scene unravel in front of her. Finally Harry noticed her watching them and whispered loudly, "Let's go get mummy!"

Harry carried Hailey and Logan under his arms and ran towards a giggling Hermione and attacked her with the twins. She started laughing out loud, trying to fend herself from Harry. "Harry, stop!" she screamed. Harry backed off of her, still laughing along with the twins.

"See 'Mione, this place isn't that bad," Harry told her, smiling.

Hermione shrugged. "I think I can get used to it."

After a few more laughs, Harry put Hailey and Logan down on the bed to take a nap while he and Hermione finished unpacking their belongings from the backpack. They did manage to change the look of the tree-house immensely, making it much homier and comfortable to live in. It was getting darker as the time went on and the Potters started getting hungry.

"Harry, did we bring any food with us?" Hermione wondered, scouring the fridge and cupboards.

Harry looked with her but both came up with nothing. "We're going to have to go into town to eat tonight. We can get Draco and Kara to come with us," Harry announced, sighing.

Hermione agreed, then went to grab the diaper bag while Harry picked up the twins and woke them up from their nap. The little family headed over to the other east side of their house and knocked on the Malfoys' door. Kara answered it fairly quickly, her usually silky dark brown hair bushy, her dark eyes circled with even darker rings. She looked a little frazzled and tired, but she tried to hold a smile for her cousin and Harry.

"Hi you guys, what's up?" she asked, sticking her hands in her jean pockets.

"Kara, we were wondering if you and Draco would like to come into town to get some food us, but if guys are busy that's okay," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

Kara shook her head. "No, no! It's fine, we're both hungry too! We would love to join you. Hold on, I just have to get Draco. He's giving Olivia a bath right now so he's a bit busy, but I'll tell him to take her out so we can go. Come on in and wait so you're not standing out here!" she insisted, getting out of the way so they could enter.

"Thank you Kara," Hermione responded, stepping into the house.

Inside, the Malfoy house was set up just like Harry and Hermione's with the exception of Draco and Kara's personal belongings. Harry and Hermione sat down on the wooden bench in the sitting room and waited quietly for Draco and Kara to reappear with Olivia. When they did, Kara was fixed up again and looked like her usual beautiful self. "So I hear we're going out to get some grub. I'm so in!" Draco yelled, holding his stomach.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah mate, let's go!"

The group left Pine Heights and headed back towards the town. The bright, full moon was up and illuminating the village, the crickets were out and chirping, and singing could be heard from the buildings. The group walked into town over the cobblestone and muck on the street. They passed a few shops, but most of them were dark and closed. One of the only buildings that was alive, bursting with noise and cheer, was Lanzo's pub, the White Hart. Without knowing where else to go, they made their way to the entrance and went in.

Drunken Scottish songs were being sung by the folks at the bar, kids were scavenging the ground, picking up scraps of food, and mothers were gossiping at the tables and cackling at something funny. Kara and Hermione quickly latched onto Harry and Draco's arms without thinking about it. From behind the bar's counter, Lanzo spotted the party and waved them over to the bar.

"Oi you lot! Come on over here and grab a table!" he called, firewhiskey spilling out of his mouth as he talked. Lanzo was definitely drunk.

Cautiously, they sat down at an empty table that had half-empty beer bottles scattered on it. Kara immediately pushed everything off, sending them crashing to the dirty floor. "This place reminds me of crap! How is this supposed to be family friendly?" she wondered, pouting and pulling her jacket closer to her.

Draco was about to answer her when Lanzo stumbled over to them and fell on their table. Shaking, he tried to push himself up, and when he couldn't Harry and Draco got up and pulled on Lanzo's arms, trying to get his fat body away from the ladies and the babies. Lanzo put all his weight on Harry and Draco's shoulders, his eyes dilating while his legs threatened to give out. "H-ho-how are yo-you strange-strange-st-st-st-strangers doing?" Lanzo stammered in a drunken haze.

"We're doing fine Lanny, thank you. Do you think we can get some menus, please? We're very hungry; we had a very eventful day today." Hermione said in a fake polite tone. You could tell that she was itching to yell in Lanzo's face, demanding him to get a life! But luckily, she kept calm and remained in her seat.

Lanzo started laughing and then passed out. Instead of dealing with his dead weight, Harry and Draco dropped his body onto the gross, wet floor. His body was limp, in an uncomfortable looking position; a disgusting leaking of booze was protruding from his mouth. Hermione had to look away to keep herself from vomiting at the sight. "Is he okay?" Kara asked, leaning over the table so she could get a better look at him.

Draco tried feeling his pulse and listened to his breathing. "Don't worry, he's alive. But he's out cold." Draco stood up and lightly kicked Lanzo's stomach. "Yeah… he's out," he concluded after Lanzo didn't move a muscle.

Draco left to find an employee that would help them move Lanzo's body somewhere, and Harry and the girls uncomfortably sat in silence, watching the town's people drown themselves in alcohol.

"These people are so gross!" Kara whined, hugging Olivia close to her so no creepers would try to touch her.

"I agree!" Hermione whispered, "Harry, isn't there some other place in town where we can get something to eat?" she whined.

Harry shook his head at the girls, "I think this is the only place in town to eat, unfortunately." Hermione and Kara started pouting again, slouching in their seats stubbornly. One could tell that these two women were related by the way they acted and mirrored each other.

Eventually Draco came back with a middle-aged lady following behind him. She had striking short red hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles on her nose, along with a waitress's dress covering her skinny body. When she saw Lanzo's body on the ground she let out a loud, irritated groan. "That dang Lanny got himself drunk again!" she squealed, "I'll have Dumb and Dumber get him out in a few minutes, but they're a bit busy at the moment. I'm sorry for the inconvenience folks, but this is what happens every Friday night, too bad you arrived in town the very day that Greg the postman's birthday was. This town is huge on celebrating birthdays…well, at least huge on having an excuse to get drunk for no reason at all," she said in mock disappointment. "By the way, my name's Caroline Kerr," she greeted, sticking her bony hand out to shake.

Harry took her hand and shook it softly, afraid he was going to break her if he squeezed it too hard.

"Caroline said she would take our orders," Draco said, taking a seat by Kara.

The group gave Caroline their orders and waited till 'Dumb' and 'Dumber,' two very muscular, pin-headed guys, picked up Lanzo and swiftly carried him away to the back room. They ate their food, trying to enjoy the taste that really wasn't that bad, but because of the conditions of their surroundings, it was very hard to digest.

"Maybe we should leave now," Hermione announced, tipping her butterbeer over on the table and standing up. She was breathing hard and holding her forehead in her hands.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked seriously. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to look at her in the eyes. "You guys, I think we should go. Hermione can't take any more of this place," Harry proclaimed, already picking up the twins and pushing Hermione out of the pub.

Draco and Kara followed a couple seconds later, making sure to place a few galleons on the table for their meal. Harry rushed Hermione back to Pine Heights, where he hurried to put her in bed with a cold wash cloth on her forehead. He laid the twins down in the portable cribs they brought for the trip and went back out into the main room of the house, where Draco and Kara were waiting with worried faces.

"I think she's going to be alright, but she's scared, so I don't think that we should move her around a lot yet, at least not until she's feeling better," Harry calmly explained to his friends.

"Don't sweat it mate," Draco said, patting his back. "We'll leave you two alone; I think we all need some sleep after being in a hell hole of a place like this."

Kara nodded. "Harry, just make sure my cousin doesn't go crazy. Try to keep her sane while we're here, I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Harry agreed automatically to Kara's terms and then bade the Malfoys a good night. He went back into the bedroom and watched as Hermione lay in the bed, sick and disturbed.

Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed with Hermione. He tried to hold her close to him during the night, but every once in a while Hermione would start tossing and turning. Harry had to get up multiple times to re-wet her washcloth and dab her down so she wouldn't sweat to death.

By the next morning Hermione was lying still in Harry's arms, breathing softly into his chest. Harry was passed out, unable to get up even if he tried; the Potters all stayed asleep for the better part of the day and only woke up when a tapping was heard on the window.

Harry groaned and sleepily slit his eyes open to try to locate the annoying tapping noise. The taps stopped and caused Harry to relax in his pillow again, but right as he closed his eyes the tapping began again. This time Harry angrily grabbed his wand from his bed stand and shot a hex at the window. Shards of glass blew everywhere, and a shocked 'hoot' sounded from the outside. Suddenly a jet black owl with a white mask around the eyes flew into the room and landed on Harry's blanket.

The owl had a ministry note tied around its ankle and a muggle note tied around the other. Harry prodded Hermione's shoulder until she woke up. "What is it, Harry?" she demanded, still half-asleep.

"We just got an owl," Harry replied simply. Hermione began to stir next to him until she sat up and leaned against the headboard still nestled in Harry's left arm. Harry handed her the muggle letter while he opened the official ministry one.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I hope to hear you and the Malfoys are doing well so far in St. Andrews. I'm sure you've all figured out the different environments that you've stumbled upon. I am undoubtedly sorry for not explaining everything earlier; it was for your safety, so hopefully you all understand sooner or later. We are all on the case to track down your killer; I have even taken the liberty of getting my best Aurors on the case (besides you of course). Because of intercepting issues I think we should call each other by code names to keep low profile. Please address me as Royal, and I will address you as Wingman. I sincerely hope you are all doing well, and just so you know Jack and Juliet Granger have been taken into the Ministry's custody for the time being. It has become unsafe for them to be sitting back so vulnerably. I must go now, that Longbottom fellow seems to have gotten something useful concerning this case. Keep in touch._

_-Shacklebolt_

_(Royal)_

Harry re-read the letter a couple times, trying to let Shacklebolt's words sink in. When he was sure he had processed it all, he looked over at Hermione, who was staring at her letter stone faced.

"Hermione honey, can I see that letter?" Harry asked softly, hoping he wasn't provoking her. She gave him a stiff nod and handed him the letter. Harry took it and read the scrawny handwriting of Jack Granger.

_Dear my loveliest Hermione and respectable Harry Potter,_

_Excuse me for being so blunt but, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING? You insist that you're going on vacation, but instead you're being sent into this wizarding protection program! Harry, are you trying to get yourself and my daughter killed? I respect your decision to get her to safety, but I mean really? Who the hell is trying to kill you? Juliet and I are being forced to room somewhere at your so called "ministry" and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I blame you for putting us in this situation. But since we're already in this position Harry, you better protect my daughter through this, or I swear I'll end you and this other wizard's life._

_Love, Jack_

_P.S. Potter: I swear, protect Hermione and my grandbabies_

Harry knew that Jack was scary and demanding at times, but nothing scared him more than this letter. Who knew someone could scare the crap out of a war hero by just a measly letter?

"Who do you think is after us?" Hermione asked staring up at Harry as he finished his threatening letter from Jack.

Harry took a deep breath, "I wish I knew Hermione, I wish I knew."

They were silent, each in a deep train of thought when suddenly Hermione broke through Harry by just one simple question. "Have you seen Kreacher anywhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who may have forgotten, Royal was Kingsley's code name on Potterwatch, just to clarify some things there. But anyway i hope you guys liked this chapter, and i promise more Jack and Juliet will come later, but i need your reviews to keep me going. Oh! and if you want, i'm accepting OC's for the story right now, so just send your character in by either a review or by P.M. Thanks for reading! -SR7<strong>


	4. Boom, Boom, Boom

**Here is the next chapter I finally typed out for you guys. So I got an OC request from Lady Cougar-Trombone, thank you for sending it in, and I hope your happy on how they turned out in this... so far. Also thank you DarthMittens for being my awesome Beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... *sigh***

* * *

><p>"Blasted Potters always ruin everything. Getting married, having bloody babies, stealing my feelings. They make me so mad!" the irritated person muttered while hexing a dummy with Harry Potter's face drawn on the head. "I will get my revenge on you and that filthy mudblood!"<p>

With one more hex the dummy's head blew right off the body. A spectator was watching this scene in the distance and finally decided to come over and calm the angry person down. "You know I want this just as much as you, but you don't see me blowing cotton-stuffed dummies up!" the spectator yelled, getting their attention.

The angry person spun around and scowled, "what do you want?"

The spectator shrugged. "Exactly what you want. I want the Potters' heads on a stake."

The person squinted suspiciously at the spectator and growled, "What have they ever done to you? If anyone,_ I_ should be the one who wants the

Potters and Malfoys heads on a stake. What's your game?"

Laughing, the spectator threw a vial of polyjuice potion into the angry person's hands. "Don't overwork yourself, it could bad for you." The spectator winked cheekily and stalked away from the angry person without giving them an answer.

* * *

><p>"I feel so useless staying here!" Draco complained while playing with a clot of dirt that was sitting on the table in the White Hart. Draco and Harry were having a drink without the ladies or babies distracting them. They were sitting in the White Hart gulping down some butterbeer; Caroline was serving them, but kept her distance like most people in the town. Lanzo took a couple days off from work because of his severe hangover he got from the party; it was said that it was his worst one yet.<p>

Other than the obviously filthy atmosphere in the pub, it was a fairly nice day outside. The grass looked bright green when the sun beat down on it and the mountains casted shadows in the distance when the sun hid behind them. Most of the townspeople were wandering around outside in the streets doing Merlin-knows what they usually do.

Harry took a deep breath and chugged down the rest of his butterbeer. "Do you want to go riding?" he asked in hope of doing something other than sitting in a dingy room.

Draco sighed, "Can't. The ministry took my broom away a couple years ago."

"Explore around this place a little?"

Draco scrunched his nose up. "More of this place? Not a chance!"

"Be with our wives?"

The blond shook his head again. "Kara is being really stubborn lately, I kind of want to give her some space for a while," he answered.

Harry groaned. "Well, I have to do something, so if you want to come with me you're welcome to. I'm going to go walk around for a while."

Draco set his head in his arms that were resting on the table, "No, you go ahead. I'm going to take a nap."

Harry rolled his eyes at the Slytherin, then left the pub right as Caroline came to clean their table. With the sun beating down on everything, the stench had become very apparent and definitely nauseating. He kicked at the pebbles on the ground and started walking further into town. Most people just ignored the Potters and Malfoys now, but sometimes they would get someone who would be curiously staring at them. This time a pale, skinny, dark brown haired boy stood in the way of Harry and his walk. The teenage boy silently stared at the wizard with a peculiar look.

"Um, Hello?" Harry asked the boy hesitantly.

The boy continued to stare at him without saying anything.

_Ok, _Harry thought_, there is a strange boy in the street in front of me blocking my path. Do I walk past him or question him? He isn't doing anything, and he- wait what is he pointing at?_ The boy held his scrawny finger out towards Harry's waist. Harry looked down at himself, nothing was wrong down there; the only thing down there was his wand.

Then Harry realized what was so interesting. He took his wand out of his pocket and showed it to the boy. "You like this?" he asked. The boy nodded with wide eyes and reached out for it. Harry brought the wand back towards him. "Sorry man, can't let you touch this."

The boy's eyebrows started to furrow and he had a frown on his face. "Why not?"

Harry's eyes went wide. The boy talked to him, but not in a sickly small voice. In a cracking deep voice like he was going through the stages of puberty. "Well, this is my wand, and it's very dangerous. Just stick with your own wand, okay kid?" Harry said reasonably.

The boy still looked mad, "I can't," he growled.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Squib."

Harry wanted to slap himself multiple times for his ignorance. He knew how sad Squibs got because they couldn't use magic; Mr. Filch was a Squib and he got stuck as the caretaker at Hogwarts. What person would want to be stuck in the lowest part of the food chain, especially in wizard standards?

"I'm sorry, kid, I didn't know," Harry tried to explain, awkwardly.

"I'm not a kid," the boy snapped, "I'm twelve years old. And my name is not 'kid,' it's Austin."

"Sorry, _Austin_," Harry apologized. "Look, I kind of want to continue walking so can you please move out of the way?"

Austin shook his head. "I've heard about you. You're Harry Potter, one of those strangers who's visiting our town. Aren't you like some really powerful wizard or something?"

Harry chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know. Yeah, I guess I am, but I wouldn't classify myself as one."

Austin seemed like a hothead, and very familiar for some reason; those brown eyes of his looked like Lanzo's. Suddenly, a little fair-haired blue-eyed girl came toddling up behind Austin.

"Aus'n! Aus'n!" she cried. "Emmy wants you!"

"Hold on, Jaye! I'm talking right now," Austin said trying to push Jaye back.

But Jaye wouldn't have it. "No Aus'n! Emmy needs you now! Emmy's hurt by the lake!"

Suddenly a dark shadow cast itself on Austin's face. "Jaye, where by the lake is she?" he demanded, kneeling down so he could look at her in the face.

"Daddy's deer trap!" Jaye yelled starting to cry.

"Crap!" Austin yelled.

Harry stood there confused on what was going on but it seemed bad. "Would you like me to come with you?" he asked. Austin turned back to Harry desperately.

"Sure, but keep up!" he ordered in a rush.

Without a second thought Harry ran off after Austin and Jaye out of the town and towards the glassy lake. Harry caught up with Austin and started running beside him. "Austin, who's Emmy?" Harry yelled ducking under a low tree branch, avoiding a mouthful of bark.

"Her real name isn't Emmy! That's just what Jaye calls her because she can't pronounce Emerald. Emerald's a witch, and a powerful one, her only downfall is that she's a mute, but she's my best friend. My dad has animal traps set up around the woods, she must have got caught in one while she and Jaye were hunting!" Austin yelled back while jumping over logs and moss.

"Jaye seems a little young to be a hunter!" Harry said.

"She may be three, but she loves to come with me and Emerald on some of our hunts! Wait- I think that's Emerald up there!" Austin shouted, coming to a sudden halt and looking up at a high branch above them.

A young girl with strawberry-blonde hair, brown wizarding robes, and cuts all over her face was dangling right above their heads by a rope on her ankle. She was struggling to move in vain. Jaye bounced up to Harry and handed him a black stick.

"This is Emmy's wand, mister," she said, handing him the medium-sized black wand.

Harry took it and stuffed it in his pocket, then took his own wand out. Austin looked like he was panicking. "Blimey Harry, help her!" he begged.

Harry continued to stare up at the girl who looked like she was on the verge of tears because of the excruciating pain. Carefully, he grasped his wand tightly and yelled up to her, "Emerald! Please keep calm and try not to move, I'm going to get you down!" Emerald looked like she stopped moving, but she was still dangling slightly.

Harry carefully pointed his wand up at the rope that held the girl. Softly, he muttered a cutting curse. A blue light escaped from his wand tip and hurtled towards the rope, cutting it in half. As soon as the curse came into contact with it, Emerald fell in silence towards the pine needled floor, but before she could crash to her death Harry caught her. She landed in his arms, breathing quickly, in a daze at what had just happened.

"It's okay, I've got you," Harry reassured her. He gently laid her down on the ground and grabbed her ankle that was caught in the trap. It was rubbed raw and bleeding. "Alright Austin, I want you to bring Jaye back with you while I carry Emerald since she can't walk right now."

Austin nodded and grabbed Jaye's hand. Then they made the trek back into town. During their walk Harry noticed that Emeralds eyes were also a bright emerald color and her hair was curly just like Hermione's. When they came back up the street to the town Lanzo, Draco, Hermione, and Kara were waiting desperately outside the White Hart pacing around.

When Austin saw them he instantly ran with Jaye into Lanzo's arms. "Daddy!" Jaye squealed, "'Arry helped Emmy from your deer trap!"

Lanzo looked up at Harry, who was still carrying Emerald. "Thanks for saving her Potter; she is just an innocent little witch. I should have been more careful about my traps." Lanzo put his head down in shame, but Austin and Jaye hugged him so he would feel better. "Here, hand her to me, Potter.

I'll bring her back to her mother," Lanzo insisted holding his arms out.

Harry placed the fragile girl into the portly man's arms and watched as Lanzo walked away with Austin and Jaye following.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping into his arms. "What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Harry took her hands in an effort to calm her down. "Everything is okay now. That little girl's ankle was caught in a deer trap and she needed help. And those two other kids apparently happen to be Lanzo's kids. Anyway, the girl, Emerald, is a mute so she couldn't yell for help. But luckily Jaye, the other little girl, was with her so she could go get her brother for help."

"But how did you get involved in this?" Hermione wondered, shaking her head. Draco and Kara looked as though they were wondering the same thing.

"I met Austin on the street and he asked me to come help since he's only twelve, and he's a Squib," Harry explained. "I went with him to the woods and we found Emerald dangling from a tree. But don't worry 'Mione, everyone is okay now."

Hermione still looked unsure so Harry kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her in his arms to assure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Potter," Draco called, breaking Harry and Hermione from their hug. "While you were gone playing hero for those kids, Hermione, Kara, and I found Kreacher by the creek. He was cleaning himself. And he told us that he was basically in heaven at this place. Typical answer coming from a house elf," Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Harry thanked them all for finding Kreacher, then they all headed back to Pine Heights where they were all seeking a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><em>CRACK!<em>

Harry's eyes shot open.

_What was that?_

The room was quiet. Hermione was asleep next to him, the twins were asleep in their crib, and Kreacher was sleeping in the closet. It was windy outside, the shadows of branches swaying on the wall.

_CRACK!_

There it was again. Harry snatched his wand up and carefully got out of the bed. He quietly put his wizard robes on and exited the room. He crept along the bamboo floor and stuck his head out the front door. It was pitch black outside except for the dim lights that the tiki torches were showing off through the foggy air. A shadowy figure loomed on the ground eighty feet below where Harry stood, but through the cracks of the bridge Harry saw it moving. Without much thought Harry ran towards the rope that would take him down to the ground and grasped it.

After his feet had firmly landed on the ground, Harry looked around, trying to locate the figure again. He just managed to see the hem of a black robe escaping through the black trees. Acting on instinct and habit, Harry ran after it. The figure was now running away swiftly, like a fox. Harry was breathing hard as he jumped over logs and puddles that he could see from the blue light coming from the moon. Because the figure was pumping their arms back and forth as they ran, Harry could see a silver wristband clasped around their wrist. Harry ran harder after it, but the figure was no amateur; they ran harder and faster to get away from Harry.

Finally they stopped abruptly in a clearing. Harry stopped at the entrance and gripped his wand tighter. The figure turned around to face the boy-who-won. They had a hood on covering their face, Harry couldn't see under the hood, but he was starting to think maybe he didn't want to. Silence was their only barrier between them. Neither made a move to fire a hex at the other.

"Harry!" a panicked voiced yelled breaking the scarily serene moment.

The figure cracked their wand out before Harry had a time to react and shot a stream of white sparks at Harry's chest. Blood started to ooze out as Harry fell to the ground. Before Harry could completely pass out, a blonde figure jumped over his body and shot a series of spells at the attacker, but all Harry could manage to decipher was a series of sounds: _boom, boom, boom_!

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. This chapter was pretty short. Sorry bout that. I had writers block on this so I ended it before I could mess it up. But I would really love it if you guys review, to keep me going. As an author I really appreciate it when people compliment me on my work, or even if they have some constructive critism for me. Thanks for reading! -SR7<strong>


	5. Staying Alive

**Hey! it's been too long, I know! don't throw anything at me, hopefully after this chapter I will be able to update at least every week. Thank you _Lady Cougar-Trombone_ for another OC suggestion, and I just want to tell you that your characters will be used more after this chapter. Also thanks again _DarthMittens_ for Betaing this story, you're really helping me improve :). And finally thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>The angry person was sitting on a chair breathing slowly. Their life felt short, and they were feeling sick and sicker every day. The angry person watched the clock intently waiting for someone to arrive and bring news.<p>

'_I can't wait much longer,'_ they thought. _'I don't have much time. Where is my ninny husband when you need him?'_

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and in came the spectator. "Where have you been?" the angry person scowled yelling in his face.

"I told you, I had some business to take care of. Nothing to worry about dear," he returned smugly.

The angry person wasn't convinced, "what did you do?" The spectator silently undid the clasp of his black cloak and took it off his shoulders. Gleaming red, blood was shining off his skin and clothes. The cut looked deep and infected. "What the hell happened?" the angry person demanded after seeing the spectator's broken state.

The spectator sat down next to her and took her hand into his own blood stained one. "Nothing to worry about dear, I just had a little trouble along the way."

"Well are you going to tell me what happened or not?" she asked glaring at him and yanking her small pale hand out of his own.

The spectator sighed, "I found the Potter's and Malfoy's hiding place, but there is a problem where it is."

"What do you mean there's a problem? Is it anything that can be fixed? Is it that big of deal?" she asked growling.

After a moment of thinking the spectator shook his head, "it doesn't matter much. We can still get the job done even though they live in St. Andrews." The angry person looked like she was about to ask more questions about the place but the spectator shushed her before she could start. "I have family that lives in St. Andrews, actually they are my parents, brother, cousins, uncle… the whole package, I went there to go visit them when I heard them talking about Potter and how he rescued a little girl from a deer trap. That night I snuck out of the house because I thought I heard someone down in the clearing. When I got down to the ground, no one was there, and I was just about to go back up to the house when I saw Potter lurking around up on the bridge coming right down towards me. I did what I had to do and ran."

"Did Potter do this to you?" the angry person asked pointing to his wound.

"Not exactly," he answered, "he chased me for a while until we got pretty far into the woods. I finally stopped when I realized I finally had Potter where I wanted him so when I turned to face him he had stopped as well. We just stared at each other, I don't know why but my arms were frozen to my sides. Just the thought that I would be facing the boy-who-defeated-Voldemort for the first time scared me so I just stood there. After a little bit I heard a voice calling Potter's name so when he looked the most vulnerable I shot him with a curse. He fell, but then Malfoy ran up and started firing curses at me. As you can see, one of his cutting curses hit me in the shoulder, and then I apparated back here. I don't know what happened to Potter though, he probably is still alive."

The angry person took out her wand and healed the cut, then kissed his forehead. "You did well. But it isn't over yet remember that. Now, lie down and let that wound of yours heal."

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…tick tock…-<em>

"Would someone shut that bloody clock up?" Harry groaned holding his head. Nobody answered him though; the clock kept ticking in an annoying continuous loop.

Harry rubbed his eyes again trying to wake himself up a bit, but his vision was still blurry. Carefully he tried reaching for his glasses, when he got a finger on the lens he picked it up and shoved them on his face and then tried to sit up, but as soon as he tried a searing pain shot up his arm and shoulder causing him to fall back onto his pillow. He took this time to look around at his surroundings; he was in a white room lying on an uncomfortable hospital bed, next to him on the bed stand a dozen flowers, chocolates, and cards sat illuminating the only color in the plain room. Curious, Harry grabbed the pile of cards off the table and sifted through them. He picked up a plain white sealed card that looked like it was from the ministry and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We heard about your accident this morning and were instantly on the ministry's butts to have them save you and look for your attacker. Mr. Shacklebolt had Neville Longbottom move to St. Andrews with you (in case you didn't know yet) to be with you and your family if that retched man ever tries to show up again. Harry, you need to keep us posted on what's going on over there! Juliet and I aren't allowed to step foot out of the ministry until the attacker is caught, and we may as well be going crazy down here. _

_On further note I would like to apologize for my last letter. It was out of control and completely out of hand. Get better soon! Also take care of Hermione, Logan, and Hailey for us. Your family is way too important to us, and we want to be with you all again. Keep us posted!_

_Love, Jack and Juliet_

Harry chuckled at the letter then folded it back up again. He stared at the front for a while because he was still tired and his eyes were causing him to space out. And then in the corner of the paper he noticed the date. It read _June 18, 2004_. Wasn't the date June 15th when he rescued Emerald from the trap and chased the cloaked man through the woods? Quickly Harry shuffled through the cards looking for the date each one was sent on. The most recent letter he found was the card from Lanzo, Jaye, and Austin; _June 23, 2004_. Carefully he undid the seal and pulled out a card that looked like it was drawn by a kindergartener.

_**Dear Potter,**_

_**We all heard about that little fiasco in the woods, I know this is way late to be sending a card, but the doc says your still out like a light, shame, you missed the butcher's birthday at the White Hart! What a riot! Anyway, the kids miss you a lot. You seemed to have a certain charming effect on them that makes them go nuts. Jaye has seemed to have taken a real likin' in Logan and Hailey, them three had a play date-thing the other day and got along quite nicely. I don't want to bore you anymore with my pointless rambling so I'm going to go now. See you when you wake up, and remember don't look at your chest! It's a nasty sight!**_

_**From, Lanzo, **_**Jaye,**_ Austin _

On the back of the paper and around the borders it looked like Jaye and Austin drew a bunch of pictures for Harry such as, dragons, princesses, knights, broomsticks, lightning bolts, flowers, stars, and so on. Harry smiled at it then set the letter aside. He sighed in exhaustion and lied back down on his pillow resting his eyes.

What seemed liked only a couple minutes later, but must have been hours; he heard someone entering his room. Harry squinted his eyes open to look upon the trespasser but luckily it was only Hermione.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, "Harry are you awake?" her voice was cracked and breathless like she had just been crying.

Harry opened his eyes fully now and set them on his wife. They exchanged a silent staring contest before Hermione lunged into his arms and kissed _him_ breathless. She eventually pulled back so they were staring at each other again. "Hermione…" Harry started pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" she exclaimed. "When you didn't wake up we were worried you had- well- you know p-past." Her voice started to crack again as she let a tear fall from her cheek.

Harry pulled her back into his arms and let her lay with him in the small hospital bed. Pulling her in with him put some strain on his shoulder and it was the first time he felt it, darn did it hurt! Hermione must have sensed his pain because she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him concerned. "Is it your chest?"

Harry nodded and Hermione lifted herself up a bit so she wouldn't hurt him then lowered herself back next to him. They laid in the bed in silence, Harry softly stroking her arm in a circular comforting motion.

"So, I was out for about 9 days?" Harry asked suddenly, jerking Hermione out of her trance.

The look of pain sketched on Hermione's face was enough of an answer for Harry. "We were so worried. They said as soon as you woke up you would be able to come home if you wanted. Hailey and Logan have been missing their father, and Draco is a wreck right now," she murmured.

"Why is Draco a wreck?" Harry wondered.

Again Hermione looked as though she was about to let tears fall. "Draco was the one who saved you that night. He attacked that mysterious man, and carried you to the hospital. He has sat by your bed every day since you've been here; Kara and I have been so worried about him. He's starting to make himself sick because of what happened. Kara's bringing him over now to come see you, please talk to him, Harry. Tell him that we're all going to be fine and nobody's going to die; this whole assassination thing is making him really paranoid," she explained softly.

Harry smiled at his bookworm, "I promise 'Mione."

Hermione spent the next half hour with Harry telling him stories and just talking about life since the accident all while she stayed in his warm embrace. When Draco and Kara arrived at the hospital a doctor escorted Hermione out of his room so Draco could come in.

Instantly Harry could see the dark circles, the unshaven skin, and the pale body that was Draco. His clothes had stains on them and the odors cascading off the fabrics were very nauseating. Harry tried to smile at his friend to reassure him that he was okay, but something told him that he wasn't the one who needed to reassure Draco of anything.

"You're awake," Draco grumbled averting his eyes from Harry's.

"Yeah," Harry replied calmly. "How you been? Hermione sounded really worried about you. She said something about you being in like a depressed state. Why?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and started wiping the soles of his shoes on the white tiled ground. The blond looked like he wanted to say something, but he bit his lip and kept his shaggy head down. Harry respectively waited for the boy to become comfortable talking to him, as he clearly was still having an internal battle with himself at the moment.

Harry kept his emerald orbs on Draco until he finally, hesitantly, lifted his head and went to sit on the chair next to his hospital bed. Draco took a deep breath while his lip started to quiver. "This is going to sound really cheesy, cliché, and un-Draco like but seeing you hit right in front of me really affected myself. Usually when something like that would happen to you I really didn't pay much mind to it and actually encouraged your attacker, whoever it was," he took a pause to wait for a reaction from Harry, but he was listening intently and quietly. "Since that night at the Granger's I really warmed up to you and Hermione. I've never really had a friend before."

"What about Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and all your other Slytherin followers?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes, "they were exactly that, followers. When I really think about it, I really haven't had a friend, you know someone who really cares about you as a person and what's on the inside. And out of all people you took me in and gave me a chance," he started to chuckle as he reminisced. "I mean, we were pretty horrible to each other back in school, but now look at us; you're practically my brother I never had, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I'm just saying that's how I feel."

Harry stayed silent all while Draco poured his heart out to him. Harry couldn't decide if Draco was like a brother to him, they weren't friends for very long, only a couple years. Out of anyone Ron would be the one who would be like a brother to him, you know before he got weird, and arrested.

Draco gave a Harry a small disappointed smile, then patted his shoulder before exiting the room. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend.

"Well Mr. Potter I think you're well enough to get out of this place!" a cheery nurse exclaimed flipping through the files on her clipboard. She was one of the only normal people in this town, and Harry was thankful she was taking care of him and not the creepy old guy that has a lazy eye and is missing most his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ms. Carly," Harry grunted hoisting himself up from his sitting position with his good arm.<p>

"Your wife and kids are waiting for you in the waiting room. Remember; replace the gauze on your shoulder when it gets weak. Also if you need it please come back so we can check you up again. Goodbye Mr. Potter and good luck," Carly checked something off on her sheet, flashed Harry one more smiled then strutted out the room.

Harry quickly pulled his shoes on then ran out of the room towards the waiting area. Hermione stood in the middle of the room with both Logan and Hailey in her arms; as soon as she saw Harry she ran up to him and kissed him since her arms were a little preoccupied. Harry responded back to her then pulled back taking Logan from her arms. The couple walked through the street together; besides the loose goats, the uncivilized children, and the random people walking around; it felt nice to be out in the fresh air again. Being in that stuffy hospital room wasn't something Harry enjoyed.

Hermione took Harry to the White Hart for lunch before they went to Pine Heights; she wanted to spend time with Harry after all. After ordering their lunch from Caroline, Harry and Hermione spotted Austin, Jaye, and a plump boy with fair hair about Austin's age standing in the corner of the pub. Austin had Jaye behind his back holding her protectively and the plump boy was pointing a threatening finger at them speaking in hushed tones.

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't know if Austin and Jaye were in any danger with this boy in front of them, but he did know that the siblings were not comfortable. Before he could do or say anything Hermione stood up, "stay there Harry, you're not well enough yet."

Then she twirled around and walked over to the kids in the corner. Harry watched as she placed her hands on her hips and started talking to the plump boy. The boy seemed to blush then he sent a glare over to Austin and Jaye before stomping out of the pub. Hermione bent down to see if they were okay and they seemed to have a small conversation before Austin and Jaye ran into the back room behind the bar.

When Hermione came back to the table Harry instantly bombarded her with questions. "What was that about? What'd you say to them?"

Hermione shrugged sadly, "that was their cousin, Timberjack. Apparently he is quite the bully and was messing with them just now. Jaye didn't seem that affected by him, but Austin did. Timberjack must torment him a lot," she explained, "I told Timberjack to leave them alone, and as you saw, he left."

Harry chuckled, "knowing you Hermione, you probably scared him half to death, or he became smitten with you." Hermione shot him a mock glare while Harry smirked at her. "Ah, Hermione you know I love you!" he stated obviously.

"I know," she mumbled trying to hide her smile, but Harry didn't miss a second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry that this took so long to update, i've been really busy with homework that it's driving me crazy! So anyways, like always please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter so I have enough motivation to keep me going ;) Thanks! -SR7<strong>


	6. Digging a Deeper Hole

**Finally an update, yay! Hopefully now i'll be able to update every week for now on (no promises). But before you go read this chapter, I just want to say that writing a mystery that makes sense is really hard so I'm apologizing now if something seems weird or the bad guy is too obvious to figure out. I'm trying my best. But anyway thanks for sending in reviews for this story, I know it probably won't ever live up to _The Wingman_, but thank you for those of you who are giving this story a chance.**

**(This chapter focuses mostly on Lanzo's family)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the OC characters people send in. I only use the characters in the story to play with them, not for profit.**

* * *

><p>Time was moving slowly for the two small families in St. Andrews. Since Harry's attack Hermione has stuck to him like glue, not letting him out of her sight, even though <em>since<em> the attack it's been considerably quiet in the small town.

Neville has been rooming in a small hut across from the Potter's and acting as their body guard; scanning the area to every place they go, trying their food before they eat it, pushing people away from them when they walk through the streets… that sort of thing. Harry wasn't too fond of _this_ Neville because he took his job a little too seriously. Harry couldn't even use the loo without Neville either standing outside the door or insisting on coming in with him.

Draco agreed that he preferred life without a personal 'body guard' but this is coming from the same blonde who tormented Neville all throughout school without much reason other than Neville was a 'blood traitor' or a 'dork.' Usually when Neville came along with them to the White Hart Draco would go hang out by the bar with Lanzo and Caroline while Harry, Hermione, and Kara were stuck at a table with a less awkward, talkative Longbottom.

Harry could tell that Hermione was trying to be kind to Neville by offering him breakfast or a friendly outing for tea, but even she was reaching her boiling point on the over protectiveness of his actions. After an incident at the lake Hermione has been acting really awkward around their friend and has been trying to avoid him as much as possible. She still won't tell Harry what happened, all she said was that nothing crude happened that Harry would punch Neville for, just that she's reached her breaking point.

One of the only moments where the Potters and the Malfoys got a break from the rookie Auror was on Sundays when Neville would lock himself in his room and talk to Shacklebolt via floo network.

The two families were sitting in the White Hart drinking butterbeer and visiting with Lanzo, Caroline, and Austin. Jaye took the young Hailey, Logan, and Olivia to the back room of the restaurant where she kept her toys and stashes of candy.

"Finally got a break from that young freckled face Auror?" Lanzo asked taking a gulp of firewhiskey, and speaking with a gravelly voice.

Draco took two overly exaggerated nods. "He had another private meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, said he wanted everyone away while he was talking to him. Not that I'm complaining of course, I quite like this moment, Longbottom free," Draco mused.

"Don't be mean Draco," Hermione chuckled, "before Shacklebolt gave him this assignment, Neville was our good friend, but I think that he feels important watching over us like this so he is doing everything he can to not dissapoint Shacklebolt."

"He could lighten up a bit," Draco mumbled, into his pint of butterbeer. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the wooden doors of the pub swung open to reveal a handsomely dressed man with an important persona about him. His shiny shoes and his golden curls glistened under the bright sun outside. The man strode into the pub, everyone became deathly silent. Harry wasn't sure who this man was, but something about him seemed oddly familiar. The man scanned the perimeter with his eyes until they landed upon Lanzo's who was glaring daggers into the man.

"Kurt," Lanzo spat.

"Lorenzo," the man who was identified as Kurt said, smirking under his styled mustache.

Lanzo glared at him some more and pursed his lips tightly together. He stood up so he was eye level with the man and said, "What can I do you for, _Kurt_?" It must have been taking everything in Lanzo's large body to not punch this man in the face, why, Harry wasn't sure yet.

"Yes," Kurt replied taking Kara's butterbeer bottle out of her hand and taking a swig before handing it back to her, Draco looked like he was about to pounce. "My son is in town for a couple days and I want to make sure he gets the absolute service here, without questions."

"Your son, I never knew he left," Lanzo scoffed.

"You know what son I'm talking about!" Kurt snapped furrowing his eyebrows and spitting in Lanzo's face.

Lanzo rubbed his hand over his face removing the gross saliva then spat back at Kurt. "I want you and your pretty butt out of my pub before I have- Potter and Malfoy hex you out of here!"

This seemed like a pretty powerful threat since Kurt started to back away from the big man. "You win this round Jones, but just you wait." With that Kurt left pushing his way through the crowd leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"Lanzo, who was that?" Hermione whispered.

"No one; don't ask questions about that man, you only will become hurt," Lanzo said clearly meaning business.

The Potters and Malfoys quickly agreed not to ask questions about that man, but it didn't help the increasing curiosity that was stirring up inside them. The rest of that lunch was spent in silence with an occasional grunt or growl from Lanzo.

* * *

><p>"Timberjack give it back!" Jaye squeaked jumping up and down trying to reach her rag doll that Timberjack snatched out of her hands.<p>

"Why should I pipsqueak?" Timberjack teased, raising the doll higher over his head.

"It's mine!" Jaye yelled. Her face was turning red from frustration, being short was becoming to be a nuisance for her.

Timberjack started laughing horribly at Jaye's struggles. No one could hear the two cousins because Timberjack took Jaye in the forest leading her on that there was a gift waiting for her, unfortunately Jaye was really gullible. Timberjack started taunting her some more by using his wand to raise the doll up to a high branch on a tree.

"STOP IT!" Jaye demanded.

As soon as she screamed her demand Timberjack's wand shot from his hand and her doll fell from the branch at her feet. Then Timberjack was thrown into a pine tree by an invisible force. He hit his head and was instantly knocked out.

Jaye was silent waiting for something to happen and tried to think of what just was displayed before her. It must have of been accidental magic! Daddy said it would start to happen around her age. She started to get excited but her joy soon turned into terror as she realized what she did to her cousin. He was still unconscious on the ground. Uh oh, daddy won't be happy. Well, Timberjack getting hurt anyway, he will be really happy once he finds out she has powers.

She tried poking her cousin's cheek, his flab jiggling when she took her finger off his skin. He was out cold. Jaye started to panic, what would happen to her when her uncle finds out? This cannot end well.

With one last glance at Timberjack she ran away back towards the town to get help. Her little chubby legs were moving as fast as a speeding broom under her. She headed over to the park where she spotted a familiar man with round spectacles and his pretty wife on his arm.

"'Arry!" she called, "'Arry!"

Harry turned to the sound of the little girl's voice coming towards him. Her face was flushed and her fair hair was coming out of her messy braids. Hermione stopped their walk and waited for the young girl to catch up with them. Kreacher stuck his head out behind Harry's legs and scared Jaye as soon as she caught up with the couple.

After her moment of shock, and Harry scolding Kreacher, Jaye panted out her news. "'Arry, 'Mione you have to help me!"

"Jaye, what is it?" Hermione asked kneeling down so she was looking Jaye in the eyes.

"Something happened to Timberjack in the forest, and it's all my fault!" Jaye started tearing up as she spoke, "daddy is going to be mad and then we will all get in trouble!"

"We?" Harry asked confused.

Jaye nodded her head lunging into Hermione's arms. "My uncle won't be happy."

Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned looks. "Jaye, what happened in the forest?" Harry prodded trying to get information out of her.

"I don't know. One second Timberjack was being a big Meany holding my doll up over his head and then the next second he flew backwards into a big tree, and he wouldn't wake up." Jaye started sobbing now wetting Hermione's jacket.

Realization dawned on the couple. "Underage magic," they whispered together.

"What do you want us to do sweetie?" Hermione asked pulling the young girl off of her so she could look at her again.

"Can you come with me to get my daddy? I don't want to tell him alone."

Harry and Hermione nodded in full understanding. Harry then picked her up and carried her to the White Hart with Hermione and Kreacher following behind. Lanzo was wiping off the bar counter with a dirty rag and talking to an old man that who was a regular at the pub. When Lanzo saw Harry carrying a crying Jaye he instantly abandoned the old man and stomped up to Harry.

"What the hell happened to her? Why is she crying like that?"

Harry's eyes drifted to Jaye who was sniffling back tears every other second, she looked in no mood to break the news about her cousin. Harry took a deep breath and slowly explained what he knew about the story.

Lanzo didn't look happy at all. He was sucking his upper lip in frustration and pacing the pub with his hands on his hips and his neck jutted out. Jaye's head was buried in Harry's shoulder and Kreacher decided he was bored so he took a half drunken glass off a table and started sipping it.

Hermione was getting a little angry with Lanzo's silence on this matter so she walked in front of Harry so she was blocking Lanzo's walking path. He was surprised to see the major frown on her face. "What?" he snapped harshly.

Hermione wasn't phased by his rudeness. "You do realize that this boy has been bullying Austin, Jaye, and Emerald right? They have been taking in his insults and abuse while you sit back and do nothing about it. Timberjack led Jaye into the woods where no one could hear her because he stole her doll; she does underage magic because she was feeling intense emotion and he gets blown into a tree," Hermione was sending daggers into Lanzo's brown eyes, "and you do nothing but get angry with her."

"Hermione," Harry warned.

The witch ignored Harry. "Honestly why won't you talk with Timberjack about this, or perhaps have a word with his father?" Lanzo kept quiet during her speech and waited until she was finished.

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't know about the bullying. I however cannot speak to his father about this that will be like sending myself right into a pit of savage lions," he explained softly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Even Kreacher stopped what he was doing out of curiosity of what Lanzo was about to say.

"Please explain," Hermione insisted, folding her arms together.

Jaye lifted her head up and stared at her father out of fear. Lanzo caught her eyes and sighed.

"Please sit, all of you," Lanzo said showing them to the large table in the corner of the pub. Austin and Emerald walked through the door obviously catching the last part of their conversation.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Austin wondered in an accusing voice. Emerald stood soundlessly beside him with the same betrayed expression on her face as her friend.

Lanzo rubbed his face in frustration. "Austin, Emerald you two sit down as well. It's time to come clean."

Austin and Emerald hesitantly sat down at the table as well and waited for Lanzo to continue speaking.

"Twenty-eight years ago my brother and I were in competition to see who would take my father's place as the new town mayor, and let me point out that that is an important job that gives you all the power of the town."

Hermione started to nod, "I think I get it now, you and your brother competed for the position but your brother won, so as he went on to the 'dream job' and you were stuck running a dingy old pub in the middle of the town."

Lanzo cocked his eyebrow at her, "would you wait until I finish my story?"

Hermione blushed, "sorry."

"Well anyway, actually I was the one who won the position, my brother lost."

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip, she hated being wrong.

"My wife and I took over the capitol building across the lake, during that time my wife and I were trying to get pregnant but she was unable to conceive-"

"But you have two kids now," Hermione stated interrupting Lanzo again.

"Potter please shut up and listen!" Lanzo snapped glaring at Hermione who let out a 'humph' noise and sat back in her seat. "So anyway because my wife was unable to conceive she became depressed which meant, so did the rest of the town. My father wasn't happy but there wasn't anything he could do about it since he wasn't mayor anymore. During that time my brother left St. Andrews for London where he worked at the ministry for a while with our other -doesn't want anything to do with us- brother, Tiberius. My brother got married and had a son, but that didn't seem to be enough for him. He dragged his whole family back to St. Andrews and demanded my father to give him my position as mayor."

Hermione was about to interrupt him again, but Lanzo put his hand up to stop her. Caroline rolled her eyes, "please continue Lanzo."

Lanzo hugged Jaye tighter in his arms before continuing. "Because of my wife's horrible condition I stepped down as mayor, willingly, because I could not complete my duties. My brother instantly took my place and has been running the town ever since. I built the White Hart so my wife and I could get by. As you two have probably noticed, this town ain't the cleanest or friendliest place to be." Harry had to agree with that. "Well that's because of my brother," Lanzo said scowling, "he ruined this beautiful town for power. The people here are dying because of it."

"What happened to your wife?" Harry asked softly, trying not to trigger any bad switch inside Lanzo's large body.

Lanzo's eyes suddenly went glassy and his mouth shut in a thin line. Caroline sighed and twiddled with her fingers while she tried to talk, "erm, Lanzo's uh, wife, um well she died when uh Jaye was born. Absolutely tragic, she was finally able to have kids, but she didn't survive through the second pregnancy. Actually the terms of her death were suspicious, she had perfect health, other than a slight trace of drugs in her system, but Lanzo denies that she ever took drugs. The doctors assumed that she took some behind Lanzo's back because of stress, but Lanzo is convinced that someone placed the drugs in her system on purpose."

"Murder," Harry concluded.

"Exactly," Caroline replied hoarsely.

Jaye had her hands over her ears during this conversation obviously trying to block out the information about her mother. Austin had his head down and was imitating a convincing expression of an irritated Lanzo. Emerald had her hands folded in her lap and was breathing softly, glancing at Austin ever so often.

"Is it just me or did the second wizarding war just pass through this place?" Hermione whispered to Harry quietly making sure no one could hear her.

"Sadly I think it has," Harry whispered back shaking his head in distress.

"My brother had another son about twelve years ago," Lanzo spoke snapping Harry and Hermione out of their thoughts. "He is extremely protective of him especially since he and his wife got a divorce seven years after that. She lives in Pine Heights with the rest of us now, while my brother lives it up in the capitol building. And let me just say, I'm not to fond of my two nephews, the older one moved to England and got married, he is expecting a little one any month now. And then Timberjack, who is just a complete pain in the arse luckily he isn't here all year because he attends school at Hogwarts." Lanzo stared at Harry directly in the eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Now you see why my brother can't know that Jaye accidently attacked Timberjack with magic? If he knew, he would for sure kick us out of the town, or worse take Austin and Jaye away from me. He hates me that much, he just doesn't care anymore."

Harry lowered his head and nodded. Coming from a family like the Dursley's he fully understood the term, hate, he just was disappointed that so many families fell a part because of it. They never even tried to fix the problem.

"-No Neville, I don't know what a nargle is and frankly I don't care what your girlfriend thinks about me!" The voice that could only be identified as Draco's shouted as he stomped through the door holding Logan in his arms. A taken aback Neville trailed behind him holding Hailey. When the bickering men caught sight of the group sitting down at the table with pale faces they became silent until Draco broke the ice. "What we miss?"

* * *

><p><em>Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep<em>

Carly, the nurse, jotted down a couple notes on her clipboard then turned to Lanzo and Harry who were waiting for her results. "Timberjack is very lucky, he has a broken rib and a bruised spine, but he should be glad that he didn't hit the tree with his neck. If he did he probably would have become paralyzed."

Harry and Lanzo looked at the boy who was lying on the hospital bed covered in bandages. Carly already preformed a series of spells on his spine and fed him a potion for his ribs, so now he was on bed rest.

"Alright, as long as my brother doesn't find out what happened to Timberjack, I might be fine," Lanzo said taking a deep breath and running his chubby hand through his hair.

Carly lifted her eyes up from her clipboard. "Mr. Jones, whenever we get a new patient we make sure to contact the parents or guardian immediately. I'm afraid the mayor already knows about this."

"Grrr!" Lanzo growled pulling his hair and punching the pale blue wall, "dang hospital policies!"

Almost as if on cue the doorknob started to jiggle and in came the mayor, Kurt. His face was furious and his nostrils were flaring. "Lorenzo! What is the meaning of this? What did you do to my son?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You seem to be dropping the blame pretty quickly, you don't even know what happened," Lanzo defended holding his hands up angrily.

"I know enough to finally rid this town of you and your 'family,'" Kurt challenged poking his wand into Lanzo's stomach. "You don't deserve to be part of this family, you have disgraced it!"

Lanzo let out a grunt and pushed Kurt off him, "I may have disgraced the name, but I don't regret doing it for one second." Lanzo stomped out of the room instantly leaving Harry and Carly alone in the room with a crazed mayor staring at them.

"Well look at the time, I think we should go," Harry said pretending to be looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Yes, come on, your family is waiting," Carly contended motioning for Harry to follow her out of the room.

As Harry and Carly were leaving Harry caught the mayor glaring at him gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles her white and shaking. This man had a problem and Harry didn't like the idea of what might happen to him and his family if he stayed here longer. He needed to talk to Shacklebolt.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? I was writing this chapter for 8 hours straight because it was so hard to find the right words for the dialogue, but it's finished so now I can rest. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Trust me, it's really easy. Thanks for reading! -SR7<strong>

**Thank you Darth Mittens for being my Beta. :)**


	7. The Truth Hurts

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback you guys sent in. It means a lot, you guys make my day whenever I get something that eventually dings on my kindle fire. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Harry sifted the floo powder in his hands and stared blankly at the empty fireplace in front of him. He needed to talk to Shacklebolt about Kurt and Lanzo's "family history" story that was eating at his brain cells. The twins and Hermione were already asleep for the night, and Neville was snoring insanely loudly from next door so he knew that unless someone woke up, he wouldn't be bothered.<p>

Throwing the powder into the hearth he called for "Kingsley Shacklebolt," and then he slowly put his face into the green flames. Looking around Shacklebolt's office he saw the Auror asleep in his leather chair with his feet propped up on his desk. "Royal," he called. Shacklebolt didn't move from his position though. "Royal!" Harry called again, this time louder, but his boss still didn't get up. _Maybe Shacklebolt forgot his codename after all this time_, Harry thought. Stuck without knowing what to do Harry grabbed his wand from his back pocket and shot a hex at the table lamp next to Shacklebolt's head. That woke him.

Shacklebolt's eyes shot opened and he drew his wand jumping on top of his desk scanning the perimeter for the "attacker."

"Royal!" Harry called one more time, but this time in a bored approach.

"Wingman, what are doing calling this late at night?" he asked shoving his wand back into his robe pocket and then walking up to his lit fireplace. His eyes had bags under them and it didn't look like he showered yet, his growing beard was proof of that.

"I need to talk to you about Lanzo," Harry pressed, "and his brother Kurt."

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. "What information do you need?"

"Lanzo told me the story about the whole mayor thing, and being around his brother rubs me the wrong way. There's just something not right about him."

Shacklebolt took a moment to consider this, he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I've known Lanzo for years, Potter, I know a lot about him and his family, so if there is something that needs answering, you better ask me."

Harry took an irritated breath, "I need to know about Kurt, whose last name escapes me-"

"It's McLaggen," Shacklebolt said sharply.

"What?" Harry wondered trying to process it. "That name sound familiar."

"It should," his boss announced his voice getting lower as he spoke. "You went to school with his son Cormac; he was a year above you."

A raging fire erupted inside Harry's body. "You mean that bastard who had that creepy infatuation with Hermione during sixth year?" Harry yelled a little more loudly then he meant to.

Shacklebolt blinked a couple times unfazed by Harry's outburst. "The very same, he got married to Ginny Weasley a couple years ago, remember that?"

Harry growled, "Yeah, I almost forgot about that," he mused trying to think back.

His boss nodded, "I have something that might jog your memory. Wait here!" he ordered getting up from his sitting position and moving towards the file cabinets in the back of the room. He started rummaging through them throwing loose papers out every once in a while until he found what he was looking for. He moved back over to the fireplace and held out a picture frame with a moving photo of Ginny and Cormac on their wedding day, but something out of the ordinary caught Harry's eye.

"Royal, what's that on McLaggen's wrist?" Harry asked pointing to the silver band clasped on Cormac's arm.

Shacklebolt turned the photo so he could see for himself. "That's the McLaggen family band. He inherited it when he got married to Miss Weasley," Shacklebolt furrowed his eyebrows at Harry, "why are you asking Wingman?"

"I saw that same wrist band on my attacker in the woods that night. It was the only thing that anyone could identify him with since he was wearing all black." Realization dawned on the young Auror's face. "Is Cormac my assassin?"

Shacklebolt had no time to answer, as soon as the question escaped Harry's lips another Auror burst into Shacklebolt's office. "Sir, Mr. Granger just broke his holding cell's door open. He and his wife are wandering around the ministry demanding to see you."

Shacklebolt thanked the old man and then dismissed him. Turning back to Harry he whispered quickly. "Wingman, if your hunch is right then you are in serious danger. I will send another Auror to you just in case. I'm going to do more research on this, but the last time I talked to Mr. McLaggen he was preparing to visit his mother in St. Andrews with his wife. Harry, they're coming for you, they know where you are, and you're not safe right now! Watch your back and inform Mr. Longbottom about this, I'll send your back up as soon as I can, I must go now, Harry… good luck." After Shacklebolt's rushed, flustered speech he swept out of his office with a tight face and not much of sentimental good-bye.

Harry pulled his head about of the ashes breathing hard. Sweat was beading down his face and his heart rate was considerably faster than normal. This was the ultimate revenge of Cormac and Ginny, talk about déjà vu with Voldemort.

* * *

><p>After his heavy, short, discussion with Shacklebolt, Harry decided to take an early morning walk to clear his head. He made sure Neville was keeping an eye on his hut while he was out in case some ugly, red, arrogant, and pregnant couple came knocking at his door.<p>

Rain must have fallen that night; the leaves were covered in shiny dew and the lake had whitecaps escaping from the surface. He walked past the sleeping village and headed towards the back of the town where he has yet to explore.

Figuring it might lead somewhere hidden, he followed the graveled path deeper into the trees until an opening appeared. A white sight blew Harry away. A huge magnificent mansion stood in the middle of the clearing, shooing anything away that stood before it. The house was built for a rich man; this could only mean one thing. This was Kurt's house.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to sneak up and peer through the windows for a little 'insight' on the enemy, Harry crept up to a window in front of the house bending down and carefully raising his head until his eyes were able to see what was inside. It wasn't pretty. There, Kurt stood with his arms folded and tapping his irritated foot on the marble ground. Next to him stood Cormac and Ginny McLaggen, with another standing behind Cormac, but because of Harry's hiding place he couldn't see who it was.

"So you're saying that Potter ruined your life so now you need to kill him?" Kurt asked with a disgusted face at the young disturbed couple. "Tell me lad," Kurt spoke pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What exactly has Potter or his wife done to you two, and I expect a good answer!"

Cormac's lower lip started to quiver and then he stuck his fat finger out at his father. "I seem to be undermined by Potter every day of my life. I can't even step into my office without hearing something about the "Great Harry Potter" and I'm sick of it! It also doesn't help the fact that he married the one girl who has every stolen my heart!"

Ginny shot him the most repulsive look that Harry has ever seen on her face. "I'm glad to see you still care about me!" she shouted, her words dripping sarcasm.

Kurt just stared at his raging son. "Lad, you're going to have to give me a better answer then that."

"Well how about how I-I-I- uh," Cormac stuttered embarrassedly.

"Ah! You can't think of an answer, typical. You are so caught up in how much you hate Potter for his fame and his wife that you are so jealous that you will sink as low as You-Know-Who just to get your revenge," Kurt proclaimed loudly getting into his son's face.

"Well I'm not the only one who hates the Potter's, Ginny hates them too!" Cormac challenged turning to his grouchy wife.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "yes love."

"She doesn't seem very convinced," Kurt pointed out.

"She is father; we're both very dedicated to this mission!" Cormac spat. "Go on love, tell him your story," he prodded jerking his head towards his father.

The young ginger sighed and mumbled, "Harry has been the love of my life since I was eight, and we get together in sixth year and then a couple years after the war he breaks up with me because he claims that he isn't feeling the love between us anymore. He broke my heart, and then went off and married my best friend. I haven't been able to forgive him for that, and I'm not prepared to for a while." Ginny lowered her head and rubbed her bulging stomach.

"See!" Cormac exclaimed ignoring Ginny's heartfelt confession, "we both have motive for this, mine being because of my pride and power, and hers because of some sappy love tragedy."

Ginny sent another death glare towards her husband and slapped his arm which caused him to yelp in pain. "You deserved that," she replied smirking.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he listened into this private conversation. Cormac just was jealous because Harry had money, power, and the most amazing wife a man could ask for. But Ginny was jealous because Harry didn't love her anymore, and he went off to marry Hermione. Great, he was dealing with first class jealousy that escalated to his own death sentence. As hard as it was, Harry leaned in closer to the window and listened for more information.

Kurt was speaking but Harry only caught the last part of his sentence. "-and Malfoy?"

Cormac started nodding his head like a shaking dog while poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue, crazy eyed. "Malfoy is a death eater and always will be! I don't care what that buffoon Shacklebolt says about him, he will always be a death eater, because once you are one… there's no turning back. He will rot in hell if I have my way."

Harry wanted to punch this arrogant ninny square in the mouth.

Kurt still looked indifferent at Cormac's accusations. "I still don't understand why you want to murder these two men."

Cormac started seething through his teeth. "Don't you get it old man? If Potter and Malfoy keep going up in the ministry they will be the most powerful wizards of our time! And now that they know about you I sure as hell know that they will demote you of your place as mayor and give it to that traitor Lanzo! They thirst for power; they don't know how to live without it. I say it's high time that the McLaggen family took their rightful place as the most powerful wizarding family of our time and hold that place in our grasps and never let it go!"

Kurt looked as though he was being broken down and influenced by Cormac's words; he obviously knew how to corrupt his father. "Power, that's something I won't let go," he whispered smiling evilly at his son and daughter-in-law. "Alright lad, I'm in, just tell me one thing."

"What father?" Cormac wondered smiling this time.

"Who is that gangly boy behind you?"

Cormac turned around and in Harry's view came a beaten, broken down Ron Weasley, still donning his orange community service robes. Harry felt his knuckles shaking as his fist clenched automatically.

"This father is Gin's older brother, and I believe he will help us," Cormac answered slyly, grabbing Ron by the neck of his robes and thrusting him in front of him.

Ron groaned, "I will never help you maggot!"

Cormac cocked his eyebrow. "You will if you value your life."

Another grunt escaped Ron's mouth. "I don't care about my own life; I will never betray Harry like this!"

"Even though Potter stole your girlfriend and got you arrested?" Cormac chuckled harshly in Ron's face.

The poor Weasley scowled, "I don't care about that anymore! It would never have lasted anyway; her father was a pain in the ass."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's remark.

Cormac didn't seem to like Ron's answer. "Well that's too bad for you, because as soon as I let you go you will not be housed or fed anymore. I'm the one who broke you out of the ministries custody so I expect you to treat me with respect," he spat, thrusting Ron out of his grip.

"You know whatever! I can get by fine without you bloody bastards! See you at your funeral!" Ron shouted heading towards the brass doors, but then he turned around once more with one last remark. "Just make sure your not late for it."

The McLaggen's faces were those who would kill. Harry didn't want to wait around any longer to find out what might happen, as soon as the trio left arguing out of the foyer and into another room Harry made a run for it towards a flipping pissed off Weasley stomping down the forest path.

"Ron!" Harry whispered loudly skidding to a stop right before he ran into him.

The tall freckled face man turned around instantly. "Harry? Bloody hell, what are you doing here?"

Harry was panting, "Let's not talk here; follow me!"

Ron was reluctant, but he followed Harry all the way back to Pine Heights and the huts in the trees. Harry was walking in long strides until he reached his own hut and entered it with Ron trailing curiously behind.

Hermione was sitting on the floor with the twins reading them their favorite wizard story, but as soon as Harry burst through the door her head shot up. At first she was relieved that he was there, but then her face turned into anger when she saw who was behind him.

"Harry!" she scolded, "What is going on here?" she asked making sure she didn't say anything she might regret in front of the twins.

Harry held out his hand to stop her from going any farther into her scolding. "'Mione we have a lot to talk about, but I think we need to bring the Malfoy's and Neville in here with us."

Hermione stared at her husband suspiciously and then shifted her gaze to the scraggly Ron.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't know what's going on here either," Ron said adding some humor into the already tense room.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>Days passed since Harry brought Ron to his hut and talked with him about the murder plot with Malfoy and Neville. During that time Harry started to rebuild his friendship with the tall red head. Malfoy, on the other hand, was a little harder to convince and would keep his distance from Ron whenever he was in arms length.<p>

Hermione and Ron would never be in the same room alone with each other for fear that it would be really awkward. It was. Hermione stuck by Harry like glue 24/7, not that he was complaining. Ron on the other hand had no intention of hitting Hermione up like he would when they were younger. Since his time in St. Andrews he has gotten to know the nurse Carly and started flirting with her daily.

To Harry's concern, Hermione hasn't been feeling well lately. She gets sick everyday and pukes her guts out for a few hours before flopping back in bed with a bowl of oatmeal and a hot pack on her stomach. Kara has been looking after her when Harry isn't home, but she always reports back with the same news. "Her temperature is up and she keeps complaining that she gets cramps."

It was today that Harry, Draco, Ron, and Neville were enjoying a couple beers at the White Hart when Kara came running into the pub panting.

"Babe," Draco acknowledged half-drunk, "what are you doing here?"

Kara ignored her husband and turned to Harry. "Harry, please come quick, Hermione has been rushed to the hospital!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He immediately dropped his bottle onto the dirt covered ground and ran out into the cold air rushing to the hospital. His friends were yelling after him, but his determination to get to his wife blocked everything out of his ears.

Luckily the hospital wasn't far from where Lanzo's pub was so it didn't take long for Harry to push through the doors and demand to know where Hermione was taken.

The receptionist at the desk stared at Harry with wide, terrified eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but your wife has been rushed into Emergency Care, the doctor requested that no one come see her until they have checked to see what's wrong with her."

Harry slammed his fists on the desk. "I need to see my wife!"

The receptionist fell into the back of her chair at the force of Harry's voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, doctor's orders!"

Harry was about to argue back when Draco seized his shoulders and pulled him back from the frightened woman. "Potter, calm down, Hermione is going to be fine. Do not lose faith!"

Harry tried relaxing his shoulders and breathing evenly, letting Draco push him down onto a chair. Ron, Kara, and Neville sat in the chairs opposite of them waiting patiently for the nurse to come in and give them the news.

They must have been sitting around for about two hours when Carly walked into the room bearing the news of Hermione.

Harry instantly shot up out of his chair when he saw her and waited for her to say something. "You can go see her now," she said softly staring at him with kind eyes.

He rapidly nodded his head and quickly walked to her room. Hermione was lying motionlessly in her hospital bed in a room much like the one Harry stayed in after his attack. She had wires hooked to her body in a couple places hooking her up to a machine that would beep softly every other second.

"'Mione?" he whispered sitting down next to her and taking her cold hand into his.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and locked themselves on Harry. She just stared at him without making an effort to speak. Harry tried harder.

"What did the doctor say?"

Silence enveloped her, and her eyes twitched over towards the window staring blankly at it.

Harry sighed and couldn't help but let a small tear escape his eyes. Suddenly the door creaked open and in came the crazy eyed doctor. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and motioned for him to follow.

They walked into the corridor and Harry waited for him to speak. "Mr. Potter, we ran some tests on Hermione and we found out a few things. Would you like to hear the good news or the bad news first?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Get the bad news out of the way."

The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering. "Mr. Potter, your wife is gravely ill, and by the looks of things has little chance of living much longer unless she is sent to St. Mungo's for treatment."

Instantly Harry's throat tightened up. "What's wrong with her?" he rasped.

"There is something suspicious in her immune system that is unidentifiable and has to be sent to professionals to be looked at. If it makes you feel better there is a small chance that she will survive."

Harry fell into the wall and slid down until he was sitting with his head in between his legs. "Is she going to get worse?"

The doctor sat down next to Harry sympathetically and replied, "I hate to say it, but she will get worse if she isn't put into the correct care soon."

Harry groaned rubbing his eyes. What was he going to do without Hermione? He had the twins to take care of, and he couldn't live without the one thing that made him complete.

"You know," the doctor began catching Harry's attention, "I remember something like this happening a couple years ago to a woman about to give birth to her second child."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Was that woman by a chance Mrs. Jones?"

Taking a moment to think back, the doctor nodded his head. "The very same, luckily she was successful in the pregnancy."

Mrs. Jones, Lanzo's wife, died right after she gave birth to Jaye. Harry didn't want something like that happening to Hermione, he couldn't bare it.

"Sir, what possible good news can come out of this?"

The doctor sighed. "Now that I really think about it, especially after discussing Mrs. Jones with you, maybe you won't find it to be the best news right now."

Harry turned his head to glare at the doctor. "What-is-it?" he seethed.

Shaking under the pressure the doctor forced himself to look at Harry. "Mr. Potter, your wife is pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>So, a lot happened in this chapter. I hope you guys are still loving it, so in order to tell me so please write a review! Thanks -SR7<strong>

**P.S. If you guys haven't read it yet, you should check out my one-shot Crush. I promise, it won't dissapoint if your looking for a light, fluffy read.**


	8. Why, Oh Why?

**Sorry for taking so long to update again, it's been a crazy month so far. So before I turn you loose to this chapter I want to know how many of you are supporting Kony 2012? I am, and I feel bad for Jason Russel who just got hospitalized because of health problems, so I would appreciate it if you guys pray for him to get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :P**

* * *

><p><em>L<em>_ast Chapter:_

_"Sir, what possible good news can come out of this?"_

_The doctor sighed. "Now that I really think about it, especially after discussing Mrs. Jones with you, maybe you won't find it to be the best news right now."_

_Harry turned his head to glare at the doctor. "What-is-it?" he seethed._

_Shaking under the pressure the doctor forced himself to look at Harry. "Mr. Potter, your wife is pregnant."_

* * *

><p>Opening the door slightly Harry saw his wife still lying motionlessly on her bed, soundlessly staring out the window. He sighed then took a step inside the room; cautiously he closed the door and stalked up to her bed, sitting on the chair situated next to it.<p>

She didn't take any move to acknowledge his existence in the room; she just continued to stare out the battered window with tears in her eyes.

Deciding that they needed to talk about this Harry sat on the edge of his chair and stared at Hermione. "Honey, please talk to me," he whispered kindly.

He saw her take a deep breath then slowly, and hesitantly, she turned her head just enough so she was comfortably looking at Harry. Her eyes were distant and her face was pale, she looked downright sick, but who could blame her?

"Where are Logan and Hailey?" she rasped, only moving her lips to speak.

Harry took her cold hands in his. "Kreacher is watching them right now, don't worry, they're in safe hands," he reassured smiling.

She only faintly nodded. "Harry, I'm really scared. What's going to happen to us if they can't fix me? What's going to happen to our unborn baby? If I die you will be alone to watch over the twins and the baby if I give birth before- I pass." She had huge tears in her eyes now and was letting the water works come freely down her cheeks.

Harry was starting to cry too. "Hermione please don't talk like that! You need to stay strong for the kids… for me. You're going to be okay, we just need to get you to St. Mungo's as soon as possible, and they will take care of you."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to leave you! I want you to be there with me," she whined squeezing his hand hard.

"Honey, you know that I want to come with you more than anything, to be there with you. Unfortunately the doctor here is really tight knit with Shacklebolt and refused to let me come with you. The most I could haggle was a couple times a month for visits. Shacklebolt wants to make sure I don't leave St. Andrews, apparently he almost didn't agree at all to me being able to visit you." Harry looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry 'Mione."

"Can't you try to convince Shacklebolt to let you stay with me?"

Harry shook his head. "Honey I tried asking him like a hundred times before walking in here. He won't budge on his decision."

Hermione fell silent, rubbing her hospital band around her wrist, absentmindedly. Harry didn't know what else to say to her, nothing seemed like the right thing to say.

"Just tell me that I'm going to be okay, and that we're going to raise our three kids until we grow old. Tell me that you're never going to leave me and that we're going to live in Godric's Hallow as a big ole' happy family again, with the Malfoy's and our friends living close by," Hermione said staring deeply into Harry's eyes.

"You're going to be better then okay, we're going to live until we're old with our kids, I'm never going to leave you, and we're going to live back in Godric's Hallow with our friends again soon… very soon." Harry said this with a straight face, one that could rival Dumbledore's face when he was serious about something.

Tears leaked from Hermione's eyes as she continued to stare at Harry. Suddenly the door burst open and in came the Malfoys, Neville, and Ron.

"Hermione," Draco exclaimed drinking in Hermione's sickened state, "we just talked to the doctor. Trust me when I tell you that we're not going to leave your side and we are going to be there for you through the pain and the healing… because you _are_ going to heal."

Hermione gave him a faint smile in return. Ron came and sat on the other side of her bed and took her hand beginning to speak, "I'm sorry this happened Hermione. Is there anything we can do to help you feel more comfortable?"

Taking her hand out of his grip she looked upon him with sad eyes. "There's nothing you can do for me, but I would like to be alone with my husband before I leave," she spoke with determination not giving Ron or the others a choice but to leave the small hospital room.

"We'll pray for you," Kara said right before Draco pulled her out of the room.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. Harry tried staring at her to find some sort of emotion on her fragile face, but nothing came into view.

"Can you hold me?" Hermione choked, addressing him finally.

Harry didn't waste any time, he jumped in next to her and held her like she was never going to return. He slept in the hospital with her that night for the last time before she would be sent to St. Mungo's.

She was helped out of her bed by Harry and Nurse Carly where they brought her to the apparition point. Shacklebolt was standing there with an Auror impatient to leave the dirty town. Harry and Hermione exchanged their final kisses and hugs goodbye and waited for Hermione to hug everyone else goodbye including the twins and Kreacher.

The last look on Hermione's face that Harry saw was her tearful eyes and her lips mouthing _'I love you.'_ In an instant Shacklebolt and Hermione were gone with only Shacklebolt's Auror remaining in their place.

Draco came up behind Harry and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "She's going to make it Potter. Don't lose hope in her."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, I think I need to go lay down." Draco got Harry's message and handed him the twins before letting him walk off towards Pine Heights where he knew Harry would cry his eyes out until he was distracted enough to come out of his hut.

* * *

><p>On Saturday mornings, right after a dreary rainfall when the fog sets in, the air is so crisp and fresh. A perfect time for two friends to have snuck out of their huts to meet up by the old bridge that went over the shallow creek.<p>

Austin waited a few minutes, leaning on the back of the rail. Finally he spotted a mess of curly strawberry-blonde hair hurdling itself towards him. "Emerald!" he called.

The young girl finished her sprint until she was standing in front of Austin. Suddenly her hands whipped out and started to sign different things to Austin. He watched her hands carefully and then nodded in understanding.

"Totally Em, I think an early morning hunt would be nice."

Emerald smiled and whipped her wand out while Austin grabbed his bow and an arrow from his back. The two friends then ran off into the woods until they came across their prey and shot either a sharp arrow or a cunning curse at it. Emerald would go up to the dead rabbit afterwards and retrieve Austin's arrow that he shot while also checking to make sure it was dead. Then she would plop the dead animal down into Austin's deep fiber sack.

The two friends would go on like this for hours finding this to be an excellent outlet for each other. Because Emerald couldn't talk she was a great listener, so Austin would go on and on with pointless rambling keeping her company and comfortable.

"-So apparently Mrs. Potter was just sent to some honky-dory hospital because of her sickness. My dad says she found out that she's pregnant, the whole situation reminds me of my mother… when she died," Austin trailed off in his thought reminiscing about his deceased mother.

Emerald noticed his discomfort and scanned the forest area where they were walking and noticed a pool of rainwater by a grove of trees in the distance. She ran towards it leaving behind an utterly confused Austin.

"Em, where are you going?"

The mute girl continued her way to the pool and snapped out her wand from her cloak. Austin skidded to a stop behind her and watched as she started lifting the water out by a small stream, up in the air, then she moved her wand so she was writing in the air. After her numerous flicks of the wand she stepped back so Austin could read the water message. Austin's eyes watered and his mouth dropped open a little bit. Up in the sky, written in water read… _'Austin, I love you. Your mother loves you; I'm your friend for life! Let me be there for you!' _

Austin chuckled, "you could've just told me that."

Emerald smiled as the water fell from the sky onto the ground at their feet. Then she signed, "_You needed to see it._"

Before Austin could say anything back to her shouts were heard in the distance, not too far away. "Hide!" he ordered taking her hand and jumping behind a bush covering her body with his own.

"Cormac, I forbid you!" the unambiguous voice of Kurt McLaggen declared.

Austin and Emerald watched from their hiding place at Austin's relatives bickering in the clearing, right where they just were.

Cormac turned to face his father, obviously frustrated. "You don't get it old man. Hermione has been sent to St. Mungo's, and now Potter is at his most vulnerable because of her. The plan is playing out perfectly; you got to understand what's at stake here. Potter must die before Gin gives birth, because once she's preoccupied with the baby, she will be no use to us."

Kurt sighed, "Lad, you got to understand what the penalty is for murder, especially someone like Potter."

Cormac scrunched his face up in anger. "I thought you agreed to the plan!" he yelled. "You knew what is going to happen; there is no backing out of the plan now!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and kicked at the mossy forest floor beneath him. "What do you want me to do?" he finally relented with his head down.

"Finally," Cormac muttered. "I need you to get that oaf of an uncle out of the way. Right now he is the Potter's secret keeper. I can't have him in the way while we execute the plan. At this moment is the perfect time to nail him for all his wrong and being a freaking traitor! Run the fat lard out of town," he seethed without taking a breath.

Brown eyes met dark brown eyes and Kurt nodded his head. "Don't worry lad, Lorenzo won't know what hit him."

The evil mask Cormac was wearing could scare a child, or any human being for a matter of fact. As soon as Cormac finally dragged his father out of the clearing and deeper into the forest towards the town Austin and Emerald finally emerged from the ground.

Emerald whipped her hands out quickly trying to get her message across, "_What now Austin? Your Uncle and Cousin are going to murder the Potters, and sack your father!_"

Austin watched her nimble fingers then nodded, "I know Em we have to go warn Harry. We can't wait long, or else I might be kicked out of this town.

In a split second the two friends broke off into a run and stumbled into the town hoping to find someone in the White Hart. They pushed through the doors, but only found Caroline behind the bar counter.

"Caroline, where is Harry Potter?" Austin asked flushed, thoughts running through his head giving him a nasty headache.

The middle aged waitress looked concerned at the children who she thought of as her own. "I'm sorry lad, Mr. Potter hasn't shown himself since his wife departed on Thursday, what in the world is amiss?"

Austin shook his ragged head. "No time to explain Miss, I just really need to talk to him!"

She nodded suspiciously but answered the boy anyway, "Try his hut, I bet you two rascals anything that he is in there."

The duo thanked Caroline then made their way quickly to Pine Heights. Both taking the rope, they were shot up to the highest bridges on the leveled system and then ran across the boards to the farthest huts away. The two biggest huts belonged to the Potters and the Malfoys so they were easy to spot. Quickly Austin knocked on the Potters door loudly. No answer came. He tried again, this time with more fervor.

Nothing happened on the other side of the door. Austin tried one more time, this time tough his pounding was a little too hard because the door swung off its hinges and fell to the ground. Austin shrugged to Emerald and then entered the hut uninvited. The two friends noticed right away how much the place stunk and how it looked like it hasn't been touched for a couple days. They crept around the hut gingerly before deciding that they need to check the bedroom, it being the last room in the hut they hadn't searched.

Emerald pushed open the door hesitantly to find Harry Potter sprawled out on his bed wearing only his boxers and old Quidditch uniform; he had a picture of Hermione clutched next to his chest, empty food bowls thrown around the room, and a five o' clock shadow on his face.

"Mr. Potter?" Austin asked concerned looking upon the pathetic state of the Wizarding world's hero.

Harry snored and chocked something back. Emerald walked around to the other side of his bed and held her wand over his body. Suddenly a stream of ice cold water ebbed out of her wand and onto Harry's face. With a jolt Harry woke up instinctively grabbing his wand from under his pillow and aiming it in Emeralds direction.

As soon as he noticed it was her he put down his weapon, and then did a double take at the two children standing over him in his own hut. "What the hell is going on here?" Harry muttered sharply. His attitude was not pleasant and something anyone would want to be around, but Austin and Emerald knew that they needed to warn him about Cormac and Kurt.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Austin scolded ignoring Harry's scowl. "We just came over to warn you about my Uncle and Cousin coming to harm you."

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I already know they want to kill me."

Austin looked taken aback but continued anyway. "You don't get it Potter; this is exactly what they wanted. I think they did something to Hermione to get you weak enough so you were vulnerable enough to kill you without you putting up much of a fight. It's the same situation that I think happened to my family, don't let that happen to you!" he warned glaring daggers into the boy-who-lived.

Harry's eyes softened then he took a deep breath. "I just miss her so much," he sobbed with deadpanned eyes.

Austin sat next to Harry on the bed. "And I miss my mother, but the difference in situations is that Hermione has a chance to live, my mother didn't. Please don't let her down by staying in bed all day moping around like a teenage girl," Austin replied while Harry was deep in thought, offended by Austin's example. "Help us take down my relatives before they run my family out of town. That's the first stage of their plan, to get us out of the way so you're easier to get to."

"Austin," Harry began, "Go home, and make sure your father and sister are with you. I'm going to try to fix this."

Austin and Emerald looked apprehensive but they followed Harry's instructions and gathered the Jones family where they hid in there hut until further notice.

* * *

><p>Harry grabbed Shacklebolt's Auror by his cloak collar and dragged him into an abandoned shack that sat on the edge of the town. The Auror was alarmed but let Harry lead him forward until Harry closed the rickety door behind them.<p>

"What is Mr. Potter?" the Auror asked bracing himself with his drawn wand.

Harry stepped forward towards him and whispered, "I need you to take my kids and Malfoy's kid back to the Ministry. I believe Jack and Juliet Granger would like to see them."

The Auror squinted his blue eyes at his superior Auror. "I have strict orders from Shacklebolt not to leave this town until your assassins are caught. Why in the world are you trying to dispose of me?"

"I never said I was trying to dispose of you-"

"It was implied," The Auror interjected.

"Look," Harry spat jutting his finger into the Auror's chest, "I need the kids out of this town before anything gets ugly. It's not safe for them here. You got to trust me on this; I would not be able to bare it if my assassins used the kids against me and Malfoy. The Ministry is the safest place for them right now, plus Hermione will be able to be with them along with their grandparents."

The Auror considered this carefully. "Can I trust that Auror Longbottom will be with you at all times if I leave to do this?"

Harry nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, of course, Neville can be trusted. Please you have to leave now."

"I'll be waiting atop that hill," he said pointing to the highest hill in St. Andrew's, out the window, "bring me the kids and I'll leave undetected."

"Thank you sir," Harry said shaking his hand, "I'll see you in a little bit."

They finished their hand shake and then Harry ran out of the shack and into Pine Heights. On the way there he ran into Draco, without thinking he yelled at him hastily, "Malfoy! I need you to give me Olivia!"

Draco's eyes went wide and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "One, calm down Potter; two, what the hell?" he yelled back.

"Listen mate, I'm going to have Auror Jet take the twins and Olivia to the Ministry where they're going to stay with Jack and Juliet. It's not safe for them to stay here with Cormac and Kurt strutting around."

The blond took a deep breath. "I don't Potter, you might need a crow bar to separate Olivia from Kara. She won't give up her baby that easily."

"Malfoy, Kara has to realize that the kids aren't safe here. Besides Jack and Juliet can be trusted, they love the kids, you know that," Harry explained flushed.

Draco nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

The two friends ran their separate ways to their destinations. Harry jogged across the bridge until he reached his hut that had no door, thanks to Austin. He entered to where Kreacher was babysitting the twins; he had them on the ground playing with a few toys while he was heating up their milk. You wouldn't know it, but Kreacher really got to like the twins ever since they arrived in St. Andrews. He was really careful with them and was trusted enough to be let alone with them.

Harry scooped up Logan and Hailey up from the ground just as Kreacher returned with two full bottles of milk.

"Master Harry Potter?" Kreacher asked surprised. "What pleasure has Kreacher have for you coming home early?"

Harry stared at his elf. "I'm sorry Kreacher, but I have to take the twins away for a while. They're not safe here," he said for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

Kreacher walked up to him with his long shirt dragging behind him. "Kreacher will pack up the children's things."

Harry shook his head. "There's no need to put you through that trouble, I will do it myself."

"It isn't trouble at all Master Harry Potter," Kreacher insisted. Then he raised his fingers and snapped them. Two suitcases appeared at their feet full of the twin's belongings.

Logan and Hailey clapped gleefully at the magic, they loved seeing Kreacher doing it. Harry shrunk the trunks and placed them in his pocket while he wrapped Hailey's jacket on her, and Kreacher did the same with Logan. Then Harry picked his daughter up while Kreacher insisted he take Logan, and they were off.

They walked through the town trying not to look suspicious, which was easy since the townspeople honestly didn't care about them at all. A half an hour later of walking, they finally reached the top of the hill where Auror Jet was waiting with Draco, Kara, and Olivia behind him.

Kara was sobbing silently into Draco's shoulder and Harry felt sorry for her, he hated that he had to do this to her. "You alone?" whispered Auror Jet gravely.

"Yes," Harry answered.

Harry and Kreacher hugged the twins one last time before hesitantly handing them over to Auror Jet. Harry couldn't help but let a tear escape his eyes. Auror Jet gave the four of them a small smile before disappearing in his spot. Kara broke down to her knees while she clutched her heart with her hand. Draco quickly knelt down next to her and held her fragile body close to him. Harry ran up to them and collapsed on his knees as well and hugged them both tightly.

This war was officially on!

* * *

><p>"Caroline, please go wait on table four for me while I tend the bar counter," Lanzo ordered that evening during the dinner rush. Caroline listened to her orders and jotted them down on her notepad and then called the orders to the cook who as quickly as he could make the meals.<p>

Lanzo served his regulars with a happy smile and talked to them while they sipped their butterbeer. Before the Potters and Malfoys came to the town the pub was usually busy with mildly pleasant customers who would barely acknowledge each other, but now it seems that people were getting a sense of understanding about the Jones/McLaggen family and tried to come together as a nice family unit. Lanzo was ecstatic when people would call him by name in the streets and would easily have a nice conversation. It almost seemed as though the town was becoming beautiful.

"I need a medium rare with fish and chips pronto!" Caroline yelled to the chef clearly.

After her order was out Caroline noticed Lanzo looking a bit down while he wiped the bar counter with a newly cleaned rag that worked like a charm.

"Hey handsome," she greeted smiling while she joined him behind the counter, "What's cooking Sugar?"

Lanzo chuckled, "You're in a good mood."

Caroline shrugged, "I don't have a reason to be otherwise. What about you? You seem to be a little distraught."

"Ah, very perceptive I see," Lanzo replied, "I guess I've just been a little worried about the Potters, and my kids, along with my blasted brother. Talk about pathetic, eh?"

Caroline gave him a small smile. "I don't think so. Ever since the Potters and Malfoys came you've been on the edge of your seat. Especially with Kurt showing up all of a sudden, something about him doesn't sit well with me."

"Nor me… I wish I knew what his problem is," Lanzo said stroking his beard in thought.

"Well whatever it is I just hope it isn't anything that has to do with you."

"Knowing my brother it probably does," he murmured looking back down at his wet counter.

"One medium rare with fish and chips, Caroline come and get it!" The chef yelled from his window next to the bar.

"I'll be back," Caroline told Lanzo before she retrieved the order from the chef and brought it to its correct table. "Please enjoy!" she told the old man who ordered kindly.

The man was about to thank her when one of Lanzo's regulars came bursting through the door panting. "Oi Donaghy! What's wrong, you look like you just confronted Voldemort!" Lanzo called worried about his friend.

"Lanzo," Donaghy called from the door and ran up to the counter, "you need to hide!"

"What?" Lanzo asked skeptically.

Donaghy had a crazed look in his eyes that made him look possessed. "The mayor and his son are headed towards the pub right now! They have three Garda's with them, and they aren't turning back man!"

"Lanzo, you should do what Donaghy says!" Caroline said, terrified.

Lanzo shook his head. "I have to face them."

The pub became dead silent. "What?" Caroline screeched.

"I have to Caroline, if I don't, they will just hunt me down and I will always be living in fear. I can't do that."

"I don't think you understand!" Donaghy rambled, "not only do they have wands, but they also have some of those sharp spears."

"Oh I understand!" Lanzo exclaimed seriously. "This is my brother and nephew we're talking about, I think I can handle them."

Donaghy and Caroline shook their heads helplessly. Lanzo slapped his rag down onto the counter and moved so he was standing with his two friends. As if on cue Kurt and Cormac pushed through the door with their Garda's behind them. Kurt and Cormac gave the townspeople an evil smirk and then turned to an expectant Lanzo.

"Lorenzo Jones," Kurt began, "you are under arrest for obstruction of justice and the murder of Leslie Jones!"

Caroline gasped and whipped her head to face Lanzo. He had tears in his eyes but he stood planted to his spot.

"These are clearly false accusations!" Caroline exclaimed while clinging onto Lanzo and Donaghy.

Cormac smirked at the woman. "I beg to differ Ms. Kerr; actually we have two witnesses who confessed to seeing the whole thing."

Caroline's face started to become as red as her hair her electric blue eyes standing out more than anything. "What blokes have you paid to say such blasphemy about Lanzo?"

Kurt, Cormac, and the Garda's stood apart to make an opening in between them and in walked Nurse Carly and Emerald.

"Here are the witnesses!" Cormac shouted with a sickened sly smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, I don't like Cormac at all especially after writing him like this. But I hope you guys are liking this story and want to know what happens after this cliffhanger... You all know what to do after reading a chapter, and no it's not exiting the story. Please Review! Thanks! -SR7<strong>


	9. Escape

**Thank you for all your reviews and support on this story, it truly means the world to me to know people enjoy my writing. Keep it up, I would love to hear more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><em>Bum-bum… bum-bum… bum-bum… bum-bum…bum-bum…<em>

Dark cold walls, nothing but cobwebs and rat crap. Hopelessness, right in his eyes… hopelessness. A small child sat in the corner of the room crying her eyes out, the other child in the room shook his head angrily. Betrayal… that seems to be going around a lot lately; nothing can be done now but wait for the lawyers that were sure to come soon.

A sickly white smile shone through the barred window on the door. The door opened and in came the despicable face of Cormac. The stupid bastard wouldn't stop grinning.

Austin grabbed Jaye in his arms and guarded her from being close to their possessed cousin. Lanzo stood from his board bench and sized himself up to Cormac showing him that even though throughout the times of failure it would take more than accusations to break him and his beloved family up.

"How is my family doing?" Cormac sneered.

Lanzo took a deep breath and answered assertively, "where are my lawyers?"

Cormac rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way, lets skip being friendly," he said using air quotes. "Your lawyer happened to have gotten fired last month while on a case, so I took the liberty of –choosing a different lawyer to present your case."

"It's not a case since its all lies," Lanzo growled.

Again Cormac rolled his eyes. "Lighten up old man, sooner or later you'll be out of this 'hell hole' and you can start fresh. Technically when you look at it kindly, I'm only trying to help you have a better life for you and your –sweet kids."

"Bull crap!" Lanzo yelled. Jaye had to cover her ears with her hands to block out Lanzo's continuing obscenities towards Cormac.

The blond man stood un-phased. "You brought it upon yourself _Uncle_."

Lanzo grimaced. "Don't call me that, you are no nephew of mine!"

"I could say the same to you old man," Cormac replied. With one last sneer at the Jones, he slammed the door and left their presence.

"Daddy, what's gonna happen to us?" Jaye squeaked removing her small hands from her ears.

Lanzo's eyes softened then he knelt down in front of Austin and Jaye solemnly. "Whatever happens we are going to stay together. That's the most important thing to me right now. If I was ever separated from either of you I would track you down no matter how hard the journey might be."

Jaye let loose a small shudder and rubbed her arms down trying to remove the Goosebumps that were forming. Lanzo took her in his arms and hugged her close, where she snuggled into his large body consuming the heat.

But Austin stood there still dead to the world knowing that no matter what Lanzo said to him it wouldn't change the fact that Emerald was declared a traitor to the Jones family and to their friendship.

* * *

><p>"Hey cutie pie, how's daddy's little girl? Is she behaving for grandma and grandpa?" Harry cooed looking upon Hailey's face in floo network that night.<p>

"Aha, dada!" she squealed trying to reach out to Harry through the flames. Harry smiled sadly at her, finally accepting the fact that he couldn't hold her and rock her to bed tonight.

"I love you sweetheart," he whispered softly.

Hailey started laughing again while she clapped her hands merrily. "My dada," she said pointing at him. "I luf dada," Harry couldn't help but tear up at his daughter trying to tell him that she loved him.

"Goodnight and don't let the nargles bite," Harry warned jokingly earning another beautiful giggle from the little girl.

Suddenly Juliet Granger came into Harry's view. "Did you say goodnight to your daddy?" she asked Hailey scooping her up from the ground. Hailey nodded her head that already had soft wavy brown hair cascading past her shoulders. Juliet smiled then looked at Harry. "I'm afraid that's the last one, you can call again tomorrow night though, I'm sure Logan and Hailey would really appreciate that.

Harry nodded grimly. "Thank you for letting me see them."

Juliet smiled sympathetically at her son-in-law. "Harry you are always welcome to call to talk to them, don't ever feel like you can't."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and tried to keep a somewhat high head for Juliet knowing full well that his contact with them might become limited. "So you're getting used to the wizard stuff over there?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Juliet shrugged. "It's a lot to take in, but I think Jack and I are slowly getting the hang of things around here. This floo-y cadabared thing is a piece of work though. I have to trust Jack to know how to work it most of the time."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, in a few months you'll have this whole second culture down."

A sound of a door slam was heard on Juliet's side of the floo and it didn't take long for the slammer to make him present. Jack stumbled in looking flustered and tired, he didn't even realize Harry was there until right before Jack was about to throw a newspaper into the flames.

"Blimey Harry! What the blazes is going on? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Harry held his arms up in innocence. "I'm sorry Jack, I was just saying goodnight to Logan and Hailey. I can go though if I'm troubling you."

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Harry, actually I needed to talk to you about Hermione."

Juliet took this sentence as her cue to leave the room. So she grabbed Hailey's blanket and kissed Jack goodnight while also waving to Harry. Jack waited until he could no longer hear his wife's footsteps before looking directly at Harry for the first time in months.

"How is she Jack?" Harry wondered anxiously.

Jack took a deep breath before speaking to Harry in a low voice. "The healers at St. Mungo's have placed Hermione in a special wing so she gets the right treatment and the perfect amount of attention. I hope you don't mind Harry, but I ask Shacklebolt to take some money out of your vault in order to pay for Hermione's hospital stay."

Harry shook his head. "I don't care about the money, its Hermione's as well. I just want to know if she's okay."

"Don't worry she's going through a normal pregnancy everything in that department is going smoothly. You can finally see her baby bump forming, the greatest thing I've seen since she was pregnant with the twins." Jack stopped for a moment before continuing. "I spoke with Healer Prim about her condition and she confirms that it is a deadly drug in her system that is very difficult to remove."

"How difficult?"

Jack thought back. "Well since Hermione happens to be pregnant it makes it near impossible to do any kind of operation without harming the baby inside her. There is one thing that Healer Prim suggested that might work, but I needed your permission before giving the 'OK' to her."

"What's that?" Harry asked finding himself leaning into the flames a little more than necessary.

"Six months is going to be too long to wait to do anything, but with your permission the healers are asking if by month seven or eight they can take the baby out of her stomach and put it in an incubator just long enough for them to do the operation and then put the baby back in after everything's done. There's no telling if the baby will end up premature or not, but it was up to you," Jack said waiting impatiently for Harry to think of his answer.

It was a hard decision, there was a 50/50 chance of Hermione and the baby both surviving and the operation wasn't a definite way for their survival. But Harry knew that it was the only option he had so he answered Jack in a monotone. "Just make sure she gets all the care she needs and tell the healers they can precede with the operation."

Jack nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry Harry; I'll be with her during it all. You just worry about your safety while I look after our girl."

Harry thanked Jack then pulled his head out of the fireplace. Turning around he almost screamed in surprise when he saw Draco sitting on his bench watching him while drinking some firewhiskey.

"Merlin Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

Draco shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

Harry stared at him intensely. "Did you just hear that conversation?"

Draco's small nod gave Harry his answer. Standing up Harry moved over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey as well then went to sit next to Draco on the bench.

"I didn't see Lanzo at the pub earlier. Why do you think that is?" Draco asked taking a large swig out of his bottle.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he took a personal day, but in all honesty I could give a rip right now."

"Touchy!" Draco mumbled.

"Where's Kara?" Harry asked after a few drunken minutes.

Draco scrunched his face together trying to remember. "I think she said she was gonna go to the library with Neville."

Harry cocked his eyebrow at his friend. "And you're not worried about that?"

Draco chuckled. "Mate, this is Neville we're talking about. Like he could pick up on a girl like Kara, I laugh at the thought!" Harry took a few moments for Draco to get his head on straight. Finally the long anticipated realization came through. "Wait a trolling minute, Neville!"

He instantly ran out of the hut, most likely towards the small dainty library in the middle of the town. The bottle of firewhiskey was finally empty so Harry threw it away carelessly then decided to take a walk out in the town. He grabbed his cloak then stepped out in the mildly warm air.

Still a little dizzy from all the alcohol he decided to cut his walk short and go sit at the fountain in the middle of the square. He watched the children play in the dirt with each other and playing tag in the dark and was instantly reminded of his own kids. Luckily before anything drastic occurred in his mind Ron appeared blocking the moonlight from Harry's vision.

"Hey there," he greeted.

Harry gave him a nod hello then continued to stare at the people walk around. He felt Ron sit next to him, only Ron didn't try to push him in conversation like Draco did. He sat there with Harry waiting and watching. To an onlooker they would look like a couple of pathetic souls.

"Have you seen Carly or Mr. Jones around lately?" Ron finally said breaking the ice.

Harry turned to him. "You haven't seen them either?"

"No, why?"

"Draco asked me the same question a little earlier. I wonder where they went."

"Do you think we should ask Miss Caroline over at the pub?" Ron suggested.

Harry nodded. "Might as well just to make sure, I don't want this to become all weird like usual."

The duo got up from the stone bench then headed down the street to the White Hart. The shutters were closed in the windows and it didn't look like there was any lights on inside. Ron pushed open the door and peaked in. The pub was completely empty. Half drunken pints were still sitting on the tables and moldy food was thrown about their plates.

Something brown and flimsy caught Harry's eye. A piece of paper was tacked up on a post by the bar. He went towards it while Ron inspected a broken chair. He tore it off the post and read the title of the paper.

"_By order of the Mayor of St. Andrews, the 'White Hart' is herby foreclosed" _

"Hey Ron," Harry started with wide eyes, "I think Lanzo was evicted."

Ron looked up from the chair and saw the official paper in Harry's white hands. "What do you mean he was evicted?" he asked obviously angry.

"Like he was kicked out of his pub and no one can come here anymore because it's closed," Harry explained a little dumbly.

"That explains Lanzo, but what about Carly?" Ron asked snatching the eviction paper from Harry's hands.

"Do you want to check the hospital?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Harry and Ron quickly left the pub pulling their hoods up because of the light rain that began to fall. They passed the shops on their way to the hospital, when they passed the library Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw Draco confronting a terrified Neville. Kara had an annoyed expression that reminded him of Hermione's annoyed face, but it makes sense since they're cousins. The two friends finally arrived at the small hospital, a place where Harry has spent way too much time since he's been in St. Andrews. When they entered into the lobby the same receptionist that Harry nearly attacked before sat there behind the desk, but when she saw them a shadow of fear passed through her face and she immediately went on the defense with her wand up.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked.

Harry gave her a scowl and then Ron spoke up. "We were wondering if you've seen a nurse around here lately."

The receptionist lowered her wand and stared at Ron suspiciously. "What nurse are you speaking of?"

"Nurse Carly, we just wanted to know if she's been here."

"Last time I saw Miss Thomson was last night when the Mayor's son, Cormac, came and escorted her out. And that's all I know, Cormac didn't wish to elaborate any further on his intentions."

Ron turned deathly pale while Harry's mouth dropped open. "Which way did they head?" Harry wondered.

"That way," the receptionist said pointed to the left.

"Thank you Miss!" Harry called while pulling a paralyzed Ron out the door.

* * *

><p>"Daddy I'm hungry!" Jaye whined holding onto Lanzo's leg.<p>

Lanzo groaned then picked Jaye up from the floor. "Can you wait a little longer?"

"No," she answered stubbornly.

Suddenly a Garda burst through the door with three trays of slop and warm water. He set them down on the floor and then exited without giving the trio a second thought.

Austin scowled at the man. Today just wasn't his day.

"Eat up," Lanzo ordered.

"Why?" Austin challenged. "We're just gonna die in here and nobody is going to know."

"Don't talk like that!" Lanzo spat.

Austin gave his father a deadly glare and then lied down on a mat without touching his dinner, if you can even call it _dinner_.

Jaye ignored her brother and fathers spat and went on to stuff her face with the disgusting slop. She was only a little thing and didn't know what was really going on. As far as she knew they were in a room deprived of food and furniture where it was like a game. But as she watched her brother and father start to fight again she started to get really nervous and sad.

Then all of a sudden Lanzo and Austin were thrown backwards into the walls. They held their heads in pain and then looked at the little Jaye sitting there with a face full of slop and a glow diminishing from her body. Lanzo was breathing hard staring at his daughter and suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Jaye, do you think you can blow out that barred window?"

The little girl looked at the window Lanzo was referring to and studied it. The bars didn't look that hard, pretty easy to blow out with the right amount of force.

"Doesn't she have to be feeling intense emotion for that to happen?" Austin wondered haughtily.

Lanzo thought for a moment and then turned to Jaye. "Honey I need you to face the bars and stare at them." Then turning to Austin he said, "I need you to insult me, horribly."

Austin gave him an '_are-you-mental_' look but did as Lanzo weirdly suggested. "You're a fat turd that will never amount to anything!"

Lanzo looked slightly taken aback but then attacked Austin with his chosen words. "Damn you Austin why don't you just go away and never come back, we don't want you here anymore, you ruin everything!"

"You could go to hell!"

"Right back at you, oh and don't hold back!"

"I wish it was you who died instead of mom!"

Silence. That set of words was too much for Lanzo to handle. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Austin was breathing hard and then realized what he just said. He didn't apologize though; afraid it might mess up Jaye's concentration.

Jaye let a single tear fall from her face that insult was too much for her. _***BANG***_. The bars of the window gave away and blew out. There was now a small hole in the wall big enough for a child to climb through. Jaye stood up and turned to the boys in the corner who had depressing frowns on their faces.

"Now what?" she asked quietly.

Lanzo wiped away a tear and then stammered, "I-I need you t-two to climb o-out and get to safety. Try to reach Potter or Malfoy, they will help you two."

Austin went and helped Jaye climb out the window then pulled himself out, but before leaving he turned to Lanzo who was watching them through the hole. "I'm sorry father; I didn't mean any of it."

"Me to," Lanzo answered.

Austin nodded then turned to a sullen Jaye and led her through the moonlit forest back towards the town. As Lanzo watched his children escape he couldn't help but whisper, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Austin, he isn't having a very good day. Please review and tell me your thoughts, like every author I do love to recieve reviews ;). Thanks for reading! -SR7<strong>


	10. Don't Harass What You Don't Know

**Yeah... this is a fast update for me, it's spring break for me right now and I had nothing better to do. This chapter wasn't totally "planned" the ideas kinda just flowed out of me as I typed, I think it turned out fine, but you tell me what you think. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I own absolutly nothing! That's right, i'm a total hobo! JK!**

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is that Lanzo and Caroline got evicted from the White Hart, no one knows what happened to Carly who randomly disappeared, and I'm not allowed to beat Neville up?" Draco asked when Harry and Ron came and explained what they found out. "Why can't I beat up Neville?"<p>

"Because he didn't do anything!" Harry argued. Draco is a pain in the butt sometimes…

Draco folded his arms trying to hold himself back from further bickering. He was never good at not getting his way. Ron took a deep breath to try to calm down the tense energy between the friends.

Then he said in a perfectly calm voice, "we need your help to find Lanzo and Carly."

Draco gave the duo a sly smirk. "Weasley, are you actually asking for my help? I never thought I'd see the day; well it was bound to happen at some point, but so soon? I'm proud."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself Malfoy and help us track them down!"

After some more arguing the trio was finally ready to go; Draco made sure Kara was safely in their hut and Neville was in _his _hut before leaving with Harry and Ron. They didn't know exactly where to start looking so they travelled over to the small orphanage where they heard from Lanzo that Emerald lived because of a tragic accident several years ago.

They pushed through the brass door and came face to face with a stern looking woman with pursed lips, a tight bun on top of her head, and miniscule glasses perched on her nose. The trio were very hesitant on approaching her and didn't take a step until she noticed them cowering in the corner.

"Who are you?" she demanded in a high nasally voice.

"That's not important," Harry replied. "What's important is that if we can talk to Emerald, I believe she's staying here at the moment. We have some pressing matters to discuss."

Harry didn't know what scared him more, the lady's snake like glare or the fact that she had a dozen house elf heads mounted up on the wall behind her. She tapped her quill on the desk, obviously taking her time to answer Harry's request.

She finally opened her plastic looking mouth. "Emerald isn't here. She didn't return yesterday from being with that Jones kid. But don't ask me where she could've gone because I don't know!"

"Mate, do you think the kids could possibly be at the Jones hut?" Ron whispered to Harry keeping his eye on the crazed woman in front of them.

Harry nodded. "Let's get out of here."

But before the trio could leave the orphanage they heard a hiss from behind them. Slowly turning their heads they see that the crazy woman behind the desk disappeared. Then the front door slammed shut. The trio started turning around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly the woman appeared again, but this time in the corner of the room with a knife in her hands.

"Harry!" Ron screamed holding his arm.

Harry and Draco pulled out their wands ready to blast the woman if need be, but their wands shot out of their hands and into the woman's. She started walking slowly towards them, with the knife and Harry and Draco's wands in her hands.

Backing up didn't help much because soon they ran out of room and were squished against the wall.

"If you don't struggle I can get this over quickly," the woman sneered.

Ron started crying while Harry and Draco were starting to hyperventilate slowly from the anxiety. Harry could see the Ron still had his wand in his cloak pocket so when the woman was preoccupied trying to prick Draco's neck with the knife Harry jammed his hand down Ron's cloak and whipped out the wand.

"_Stupefy!" _

The woman got thrown back into the fireplace on the other side of the room; she hit her head on the brick, but she didn't hesitate to stand back up. She started cackling, Harry couldn't think of a more revolting thing then her voice at the moment. He was wrong, suddenly her old, materialistic form mutated into a snake like creature with gigantic fangs and blood red eyes.

She jumped from her position and knocked Harry off his feet. The wand was thrown from his hands as he struggled to keep the fangs from his face. Unfortunately her claws dug into his chest and he lost the will to keep her back.

When she was about to chomp on Harry's head a red figure knocked her off his body and started tumbling with her all over the floor, each trying to deflect each other's blows. Ron was getting weaker by the second; she must have had special claws because whenever they touched the skin area the body would get weak.

"AHHHH!" Draco yelled pointing Ron's wand at the creature. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

As soon as the curse hit her body she blew up in thousands of tiny scale pieces. Draco smirked at the triumph but it quickly diminished when he saw that Ron was gasping for breath on the floor with a bloody gash on his arm and Harry was looking lifeless with a pale face and a blood stained chest.

"Harry, Ron!" he gasped kneeling down next to each of them. "Please don't die," he pleaded while he took off his cloak and wrapped it around Harry's body, and then ripped his shirt off and wrapped Ron's arm up in it.

"Malfoy," Ron gasped holding his neck. "Use a spell for Merlin's sake!"

Draco looked at Ron's wand in his hand and then pointed it at Ron's body. He muttered a simple healing charm and luckily it was just enough to heal Ron, but he stayed on the floor afraid that if he got up he'd pass out again. Draco then moved to Harry's side and touched his forehead, it was ice cold.

"_Vulnera Sanentur,"_ he muttered pointing it at Harry's chest. Draco remembered Snape using this charm on him when Harry attacked him with the _Sectumsempra _curse in sixth year. The charm worked like a charm; the puncture on his chest started to heal itself, but Harry wasn't making any move to show he was okay. "Harry," Draco whispered, "please get up."

All of a sudden Ron was behind him with a glass of water. "Try this," he murmured.

Draco nodded then grabbed the glass out of Ron's grasp. He brought it up to Harry's lips and watched as Harry drank it down.

"Ugh!" he groaned holding his head in pain. "What the hell happened?"

Draco and Ron were smiling from ear to ear, then Ron informed him about the snake woman and Draco told him how he killed it. Harry listened attentively to every word spoken.

"I guess I owe both of you my life, thank you."

Draco shrugged. "We all saved each other tonight; unfortunately we all owe each other our lives."

Harry and Ron chuckled, and then Draco helped Harry stand on his feet again. "Who do you reckon that woman was?" Ron asked as Harry and Draco struggled to try to open the brass doors again.

"Probably some mixed up creation McLaggen concocted in his lab," Draco answered. "Damn door!" he yelled hitting it with his fist when it didn't open.

"Here," Ron said handing Harry and Draco their forgotten wands. "Let's try to blast the door open." The duo shrugged then took their wands and stood with Ron and faced the door.

They all raised their wands and yelled "_Reducto!_" but the spell bounced off the brass and three rogue spells bounced back at the casters. Ron yelped and ducked while Harry and Draco followed as the three spells went over their heads and blasted the house elf heads into smithereens.

"Well that was a fail," Harry said pulling himself up from the ground.

Ron let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Let's see if there's a window up stairs we can blast," he suggested.

Harry and Draco agreed then started to head up the creaky staircase. The next floor was empty; it looked like it was a room for the orphans to play because of the amount of toys strewn about the floor.

"Malfoy, must you be shirtless?" Ron asked holding his eyes closed in disgust.

Draco smirked. "Not my fault, your using my shirt to hold your arm wound and Harry is using my cloak to hold his intestines in his body. Why, are you jealous you don't have to body like I do?" Draco asked swiveling his hips in a mocking fashion even though Ron couldn't see him.

"No, but thank you _so_ much for the mental image!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Would you two shut up?" Harry asked turning back to face them. He had already blown out the nearest window. "There is a bush right below the window; we should be okay if we land on it."

Ron scowled as he uncovered his eyes and saw Draco smirking at him. "Fine, but I vote Malfoy goes first!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, Malfoy go ahead."

Draco went up to the window and crouched on the sill. Looking down he took a deep breath and then jumped. Harry and Ron ran to the window to see if Draco made it and saw that he did when a mop of blond hair emerged from the leafy bed.

"Alright, Potter next!" he yelled from the ground below.

Harry imitated Draco's moves and landed on top of the bush. Draco helped him get out of the tangle of twigs and thorns before signaling for Ron to jump. Finally when he did Harry and Ron checked their wounds to make sure they were tightly wrapped up with Draco's clothes. Ron offered Draco to take his cloak so he wouldn't have to see his half naked. After a crude remark from Draco and a flip of the finger from Ron the trio was on their way back to the town.

They must of looked like a ruddy mess between Harry and Ron's bloody bodies and Draco's scratched up chest from the thorns in the bush, but luckily it must have been a little after midnight and no one was up wrecking havoc in the town to notice.

During their walk from the town to Pine Heights, Harry started to slow down. "Come on Potter, time's a' wasting!" Draco called from in front. When he turned around he saw Harry on his knees holding his stomach and a pained expression etched all over his face. "Harry?"

Ron and Draco quickly got to their knees as well and shook Harry until he was looking at them. "Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

Harry gasped. "I-I I can't breathe!" Suddenly he fell face forward onto the pine needled ground.

"Weasley, go get Longbottom!" Draco ordered already whipping out his wand to conjure water for Harry.

Ron didn't need telling twice as he sprinted away from them and into the trees. "Draco, more water," Harry gasped.

Draco did as Harry requested and engaged his wand to dump more water out. Of course it drenched Harry's body but he didn't mind because it felt good on his puncture wound. "Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked when he saw Harry start to spit some of the water back at him.

"'Mione- Hermione, is that you?" Harry wondered starting to see spots where Draco's face should be.

Draco watched as Harry called for his beloved wife and then pass out with his head on his lap. Ron approached with Neville in tow.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron accused looking at Draco deadly.

"He passed out you prick!" he countered glaring at the red head.

Ron pursed his lips and then Neville bent down to get a better look at Harry, ignoring Ron and Draco's spat. Being an excellent Herbologist Neville knew exactly what plant would help Harry, so he stalked off into the woods to look for a particular weed.

"Where'd Neville go?" Ron wondered suddenly, pulling his head back up to reality.

Neville appeared a couple seconds later with a bouquet of white flowered weeds. "Feed Harry these and by morning he should be awake and healthy again. By the way, what happened to you three?"

Draco glared at him. "That's for us to know and you to never find out, thanks for the weeds."

Neville hesitantly set the bouquet down next to Draco and then backed up back to the huts rope and waited to be pulled up. He was still very much on Draco's bad side.

Draco and Ron split the pile of weeds and took turns placing each one in Harry's mouth helping him swallow it. Once all the weeds were gone Ron passed out on his stomach from the lack of sleep, and Draco did the same seconds later, his back falling into the back of a tree.

* * *

><p>"Emerald… Emerald, are you awake?" Carly tried turning her head to the left and to the right trying to catch a glimpse of the strawberry-blonde braids that belonged to the small mute girl. Carly could feel a head start to roll around on the back of her neck. "Okay Honey I'm going to cut the rope so I want you to pull your hands out when you feel it's loose enough."<p>

Emerald's nod of the head gave Carly her answer so she gripped the piece of glass she had put in her pocket and began to cut through the rope that had her and Emerald tied together back to back.

When the sharp edge of the glass had cut through one strand of the rope Emerald began to struggle to pull herself out. When the second strand was hacked off Emerald pulled free and then Carly dropped the rest of the rope freeing herself as well. They both bent down to release their tied ankles which were a little trickier to undo. When Carly broke out of hers she quickly went to aid Emerald.

Emerald stared at Carly with wide tear filled eyes that seemed to scream 'thank you.' Finally Emerald's rope shackles were released and she jumped on Carly hugging the life out of her. After a minute or so Carly pulled the young girl off of her and bent down so she was eye level with her. "Honey are you doing okay," Carly asked holding Emerald's head with her hands. "I promise I'm not going to leave you, we're going to get out of here."

Carly never really got a good look at the prison cell since she and Emerald were thrown in here but she definitely got to know the ground well. Before they were tied up a Garda beat Carly on the floor with Emerald watching the whole scene. Dried up blood was scabbing all over her body.

While Carly was thinking about her beating, cringing at the thoughts, Emerald brought her out of her reverie by signing with her hands. "_What's going to happen to us?_" She wondered with wide eyes.

Being Emeralds Nurse since she was born, Carly learned sign language just for her. "I think they're going to take us to a Hearing and force us to speak false testimony about the Jones. I'm sorry honey; I can't even begin to imagine how this is hurting you and Austin. You two are such good friends."

Emerald sniffed back a tear. "_How will they know what I'm saying if they can't understand sign language?_" she signed curiously.

Carly sighed. "They'll probably ask you yes or no questions and have you either nod or shake your head.

You could see the fear evident in Emerald's eyes. Carly grabbed her and pulled her in for another hug. Since her parents died, Carly has acted like a second mother to Emerald. Carly's best friend was Emerald's mother and was horribly devastated when she died. She vowed that she would take care of Emerald until she was eighteen, but unfortunately Mayor Kurt wouldn't let her adopt Emerald since she wasn't married.

Carly had many suitors, some who would make a great father to the little girl, but all of them either disappeared or died before anything serious could happen. When Ron Weasley arrived at St. Andrews she immediately became attracted to him. He had dreamy blue eyes, sexy red hair, and a beautiful sense of humor… she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The only problem was that she was afraid if she got to close to him Kurt would kill him off or torture him. For some reason Kurt wanted her single, and she had a feeling it had something to do with Emerald, there was something special about her.

Emerald held on tighter to her body and Carly could clearly see some bruises on her neck, _it must have been from the Garda holding her neck_, she thought.

Suddenly the door to their cell started to creak open, Carly pushed Emerald back onto the chair and she sat on the chair behind it grabbing Emerald's hands behind her back and tucking her feet under her chair.

There in the doorway emerged Cormac McLaggen with two Gardas behind him holding two pairs of handcuffs. Cormac gave Carly a sick smile. "Well sweetie we are going to bring you into another room and teach you exactly what you're going to say at the Hearing then if your good we might let you go after this is all over."

Carly gave him a deadly glare but let the Garda come near her and Emerald to undo the ropes. Cormac left the room, probably to get the torture room ready. When he left the Garda noticed that Carly and Emerald weren't tied up. Carly looked up at him with pleading eyes that told him to let them go and not tell Cormac or Kurt about this. The Garda seemed to show a bit of compassion because instead of ratting them out he grabbed their wrists and clasped the handcuffs on them then led them out of the room with his mouth closed, not attempting to open it anytime soon. The second Garda never saw a thing.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up he felt instant pain in his stomach and back. He noticed that he was staring up at tops of trees with the sun shining through their leaves. <em>This isn't my bed<em>, he thought. He turned his head to the right and noticed that Draco was leaning against the same tree he was, asleep and snoring slightly. Harry felt a little weird that he was sleeping next the Malfoy boy but then he saw Ron who was sleeping at their feet, on his stomach and his butt in the air. _Typical Ron…_

Harry tried moving his arm but instantly concluded how stiff it was, his throat didn't feel too good either, a little flowery and dry. He tried nudging Draco awake with his elbow but Draco was a deep sleeper. Next he tried kicking Ron in the head, luckily this tactic worked.

Ron jumped up with his eyes dilated and his wand backwards in his hand. "Oh," he said when he saw Harry staring up at him. "Oh! Your awake, we were afraid you died last night."

"Can you hand me my wand Ron?" Harry rasped holding out his red hand that was stained with blood.

Ron nodded and handed him his wand and watched as Harry gulped down the cold water that ebbed from the end. Ron chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked wiping his mouth off.

"Nothing, but we look like hell, especially in the daylight. I didn't realize how bad the blood spread, especially after laying on this rock hard ground last night. I can't believe Malfoy is still asleep!" Ron exclaimed poking his wand in Draco's cheek. Draco habitually tried to swat it away like it was a bug.

"Sto-," he mumbled scrunching his eyes tighter. "Stop!"

Ron and Harry chuckled as Ron poked the wand in his cheek again getting another sleepy swat and threat. "Let him sleep," Harry said finally when Draco slid his bare back down the tree so his head was the only thing leaning against it.

"Fine," Ron relented. He stuffed his wand back into his pocket and then moved so he was sitting next to Harry against the tree. "How's your stomach doing?"

Harry shrugged, "It feels sore, and I'm afraid if I look at it I'll pass out again."

"Then you can thank Draco for his cloak that covers it. But does he really have to hang out with us when he's shirtless? It's disturbing, and it's rubbing me the wrong way." Ron whined craning his neck so he could scowl at the blond.

"Eh, leave him alone, he was only trying to help. Besides he saved our lives the least we can do is let him have his fun," Harry reasoned.

Ron groaned, "Fine."

Harry and Ron sat there for another hour, each one dozing off at one point and jolting back awake. Finally Draco woke up.

"Kara, go make me some pancakes!" he ordered while waking up from his deep sleep. But when he woke up instead of seeing Kara next to him, he saw Harry.

"I ain't making you pancakes," Harry said laughing.

Draco scowled. "If you weren't injured I would hex you into next year."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Someone's not a morning person!"

"Or an Evening Person," Ron added.

"One, you two can suck it; Two, why is that bush moving?" Draco said pointing to a big rose bush that just shook a little.

Ron's breath caught in his throat while Harry started to freak out knowing that if it was a wild animal he would be unable to run away. Draco got up onto his feet with his wand clutched in his hand and tip toed over to the bush. He jutted his neck out to behind the bush. Harry and Ron could see his shoulders sag and his face turn to confusion.

"Potter, Weasley, I do believe we have company," he said pulling Austin and Jaye Jones out from behind the bush.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so you saw a little bit of Carly and Emerald in the holding cell, so you know that they didn't do any of this willingly. More of them will come next chapter... The Hearing. Who liked the snake woman? I didn't mean for that part to happen but it just kinda... did. Please Review, it would make my bored vacation mind very happy! :) Thanks! -SR7<strong>


	11. All News Isn't Good News

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I apologize like a hundred million times! I feel so bad, time got away from me and I kinda lost interest in fanfiction for a while. I should be back now that it's summer though, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Doctor, is she going to be okay? She has twins and a husband to go love… please don't say there is bad news. This family couldn't bare it."<p>

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Potter's condition is a complicated one. There is no absolute guarantee whether she and the baby will make it out alive. We've had patients come through here with the same condition and unfortunately they didn't make. Only time will tell whether she is meant to continue living on this earth or not… Mr. Granger please go back to your wife and grandchildren, we promise to do everything we can to help your daughter."

"Save my daughter Doctor. That's all I'm asking."

"So you wouldn't care if the baby lives or not, is what you're saying?"

"… Save my daughter."

Jack Granger stormed out of St. Mungo's leaving a befuddled healer in his dust. The healer entered Hermione Potter's special room to find her wide awake with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

The healer knew instantly that she heard his conversation with her father. "Mrs. Potter I swear to do all that I can to save you both."

Hermione shook her head. "We both know that will be near impossible to do. One of us has to die, you know that."

The healer stared long and hard at her with compassionate eyes. "Go to sleep, we need to pump some more medicine in you. You're as skinny as a twig and that isn't good considering you're pregnant."

Hermione was about to protest when the healer stopped her and took her hand into his.

"We are saving you both. I give you my word."

Taking a syringe the healer drugged Hermione so she wouldn't be awake for the painful procedure of pumping medicine into her body.

A small blonde healer walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. "Healer Stone are we ready to start the procedure?"

Healer Stone took one last look at the sick Hermione and then motioned for the second healer to begin their operation.

* * *

><p>A stare down was going on in the forest of Pine Heights. Jaye and Austin Jones just explained what happened to them and how they escaped right under the McLaggen's noses. Harry, Draco, and Ron were immensely interested in what was happening.<p>

"So there is going to be a hearing for them? Who are their attorneys?" Harry wondered, but when he received two blank expressions from the siblings he reworded his question. "Who is going to make sure Carly and Emerald win the hearing?"

"They don't have anybody to do that. Kurt and Cormac are feeding words to put in their mouths so the whole thing is basically fixed," Austin answered.

"We have to help them," Ron said rubbing his forehead.

"Ron, go call Shacklebolt. We have the McLaggen's right where we want them," Harry ordered the redhead sternly.

Ron gave his best friend a confused look, but stalked through the trees towards Pine Heights to call the ministry over floo. Draco continued staring at the small children.

"I want you two to go stay with Caroline," Draco ordered. "She will take care of you until we rescue your father and Carly and Emerald."

"No!" Austin objected. "I want to be there for the showdown. You can't stop me from going!"

Draco stood up menacingly, towering over the twelve year old. "You do what I say and nothing else. Take your sister to Caroline and stay there with them. If I as much see you 10 feet away from them I will personally apparate you to a holding cell in the ministry."

Harry groaned at his friend's threat. "Shut up Malfoy."

"I will not shut up. These kids obviously don't realize what's really going on here. They don't realize that just because they're related to the McLaggen's means they won't get murdered as well. Listen kid, they are not good people. Trust me, they are bad and when you're bad you don't care who gets hurt, they have no soul. Take it from someone who knows."

Austin and Jaye were staring up at Draco with wide terrified eyes. Harry shook his head. "Malfoy sit down. Austin, take your sister away, alright?"

Austin took a deep breath and grabbed Jaye's small hand in his. "Good luck men," Austin whispered before pulling his sister along the forest path.

Draco collapsed next to Harry and the two men sat in morbid silence until Ron returned.

As soon as Ron and Draco helped Harry up and they picked up their things, the trio was off towards the McLaggen's abode. During their walk Harry began to bleed again, but there was no time for stopping this time. Time was very precious these days.

Close to dusk they approached the gloom of a dark building in their wake. The barred windows, the moat, and the eerie green light escaping the cracks in the brick were not inviting, but the only way for the next step to save lives.

The trio stood in front of the moat not sure where to go. Luckily the draw bridge dropped at their feet so they could enter as peacefully as they could. Two Gardas met them at the door with their intimidating spears clutched in their hands.

"The Hearing," Draco demanded not taking his eyes away from the Garda in front of him.

Without a word the Garda turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor. Harry turned his head to the other Garda in front of them. The Garda also turned on his heel and followed his partner away from the trio.

"Come on," Ron said starting after them. Draco and Harry followed quietly.

Eventually they reached an iron door that was open halfway. Harry's hand twitched before pushing the door forward so they could enter the mass room. In the judge's seat sat Kurt, Cormac stood in front of him on the ground. A jury surrounded to room, all wearing white wigs resembling each other. Carly and Emerald sat behind a desk with a Garda guarding them on each side.

Cormac's mouth twitched in a sly smile. Then he turned towards his father leaving his cloak to billow behind him.

"Court is now in order!" Kurt announced.

* * *

><p>"Her cheeks look fuller already, Healer."<p>

"I'm glad you think so, after her medicine was injected into her body it reacted much better than expected. The chances of both the baby and the mother surviving become greater every day. I'm glad you're here to support her Mr. Granger. I'm sure Mr. Potter wishes he could be here, thank you for filling his place until he gets back from business."

Jack Granger nodded his head wryly, "Of course, Healer."

Healer Stone stopped before he left Hermione's room. "She may leave in a couple days; make sure you inform your wife. I'm sure she will be happy to hear it."

"Yes thank you."

Healer Stone nodded his head and then left the room. Jack swiftly turned his head towards Hermione who was staring at him blankly in her bed with one hand on her budging stomach.

"I love you honey," Jack whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Daddy?"

Jack cocked his head; Hermione hasn't called him that since she was six. "Yes honey?"

The sick girl continued to stare at Jack with a blank face that was turning into confusion more by the second. "Daddy, isn't it time for school?"

Jack pulled away from Hermione slowly. "What do you mean 'Mione? You haven't been in school for many years now."

Hermione began jerking her head in a shaking fever. "No! I have to go to school! Melanie Baker is going to take my seat in Mrs. Tucker's class!"

Realization dawned on Jack. "'Mione, how old are you?"

"I'm seven, daddy…"

"Oh no…" Jack gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>I know last chapter I promised the hearing, but as I was writing this I realized that I don't know how to write a hearing! So next chapter I will just skip to the important part of it and get as much as I can done. So I'm sorry if it's bad. Thank you to anyone who is still reading this story, I know i'm a terrible person for not updating for so long, I promise not to do THAT again! Thanks for reading! -SR7<strong>


	12. Recollections

"Hermione, honey, you aren't seven years old anymore. You're a grown woman," Jack tried to explain holding Hermione's hand and staring at her with sad determined eyes.

Hermione just shook her head stubbornly. "No daddy! Mummy was right, boys are daft! My own daddy doesn't even know how old I am, that's sad daddy."

Jack's fist tightened around Hermione's pale bony one. "I'll be right back," he seethed.

Hermione just shrugged and started poking her bulging stomach with a curious finger.

As soon as he let go of her hand, Jack stormed out of the room in search of Hermione's healer. When Jack found the Healer he didn't care who else was in the room or that the hospital was full of wizards, he let him have it.

Without much of a warning Jack punched the Healer in the jaw knocking him over a table behind him. The Healer lifted his head up dazed but before he could reach for his wand Jack pounced on him sending the wand flying to the side. Jack grabbed the Healer's collar and brought him up to his face. "What did you do to my daughter?" he demanded.

The Healer stared back at Jack with terrified eyes. "I-I don't know what you mean sir."

Jack's body fumed. "You know damn well what I mean! My daughter is acting like a bloody seven year old and it's because of that crap you gave her!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jack glared at the Healer and became dangerously quiet. "You listen here. If you don't fix my daughter and make sure her babies are okay, you will face termination by your so called ministry. I will not tolerate this sloppy work when lives are at stake… Now get in there, now."

The Healer made no move to get up, but before he knew it, Jack was being lifted up and cuffed from behind. "What the hell? Get me out of these things!"

"Mr. Granger, please come with me. I think you need a little break from this place." The voice was soft and quiet, much to soothing for Jack's taste.

"Who are you? I demand to be released at once!"

"Get this muggle out of my sight and into ministry custody. This one is a dangerous soul; I don't want him near the patients." The voice barked, probably to a couple guards. Jack didn't have much time to react because right then he started to feel tired and a grey smoke started clouding his vision, the last thing he heard before he blacked out was, "take him to St. Andrews, there's somebody there who would like to see him."

* * *

><p>How long has passed; days, weeks, years? Harry didn't know where he was or how he got there, not to mention he didn't know how long he was in this place. Draco and Ron were no longer with him. He was alone, in a room, lying on a bed. A mist was attacking the barred window across from him, begging to get in.<p>

The last thing Harry remembered was when he, Draco, and Ron entered the courtroom to face Kurt and Cormac. Emerald and Carly were detained by the Garda guarding them. Kurt starting talking about nonsense about Harry that happened during his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry was forced to stay quiet and not argue with Kurt's claims. Next, Kurt targeted Draco.

Draco was less patient with Kurt and Cormac then Harry was, and he made a move to attack Cormac in his seat. But a Garda petrified him and dragged him from the room.

Ron was tied to a chair and magically had his lips sealed. Harry could remember the tears forming in Ron's eyes as he listened to Kurt and watched Carly through his peripheral vision. Ron was also dismissed from the room. Harry didn't know where either Draco or Ron was taken.

In a blur Emerald and Carly were also taken from the room and Harry was bludgeoned in the head. He wasn't sure what was spoken at the Hearing, it was more like mumbling to Harry more than anything. But now he knew time had surely passed. The hair on his face had grown to a beard and his body was so stiff he didn't know whether it was safe to move or not.

After a couple minutes Harry decided it was about time to try to make some progress. First he tried to move his fingers, when he felt the roughness of the mattress under him he gripped it and felt his muscles tighten. Putting some more effort into his arms he struggled to push himself up, after a couple seconds he was sitting up in his bed.

His breath caught in his throat and it took some time to slow down his heart rate and make sure he was able to breathe again. Next he tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, but it turned into more like a weak hop. He tried again trying to put more power into his legs and he succeeded. Now there was the matter of standing up. But before he could try to the door swung open with massive force.

Expecting to see Kurt or Cormac or one of those brute Gardas, Harry lifted his arm up to block his face. But no spell or fist hit his body. Lowering his arm just enough to peek his eyes out he saw a figure of a large man in a black cloak. Lowering his arms the rest of the way he squinted his eyes to try to see the figure better.

It came closer, but not in a threatening matter. Harry stared at it dead on. "Who are you?" Harry rasped.

The figure lifted his hood off his cloak; his brown eyes stared boldly into Harry's. "Welcome home Wingman," Shacklebolt whispered with a smile.

Harry just stared at his mentor in shock. What had happened? Why is Shacklebolt standing in front of him? "Sir?" Harry questioned.

Shacklebolt just chuckled in understanding. "You deserve an explanation."

"Yeah, I think I do. What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

"We rescued you from St. Andrews, about four weeks ago." Shacklebolt waited for Harry's reaction, but he was just deadpanned. So Shacklebolt continued. "After that mediocre Hearing you and your friends went to, about 50 of us Aurors came in and took over St. Andrews. We arrested Kurt and Cormac and helped Lanzo and his kids find a new home away from St. Andrews."

"Where are Ron and Draco?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "Don't you worry about them. They're safe in the ministry. Draco is with his wife and child in one of our apartments, and Ron is eating us out of house and home waiting for you to wake up. We had to send him back to the Burrow with his parents."

Harry cracked a small smile. "What about everybody else?"

"Miss Carly is at Hogwarts assisting Professor McGonagall. She needs some time away from everybody to recover from what happened in St. Andrews. Little Emerald was taken to the Ministry's orphanage and she's been taken very good care of. And Juliet Granger and your kids have been doing well, nothing to worry about there."

Harry screwed his face, "What happened to Jack?"

Shacklebolt's body language changed into a tenser exterior. "He's in St. Mungo's… he's not doing too well."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"His heart is failing. He doesn't have much time left."

"Why!" Harry shouted feeling vibrating in his throat.

"He was tortured by Cormac four weeks ago. We found him in a locked cell when we overtook Kurt's mansion. We think he was brought in for information."

"I had no idea he was there…"

"Well I wouldn't expect you to have known. It's not your fault Harry, remember that. The last thing you need is to blame yourself. Jack was strong. He survived a lot of things, but the excitement of it all just finally caught up with him."

Harry lowered his head and tried to hold back his emotions. Jack was so much to him, a father-in-law, a friend, a grandfather, a poker buddy. It would be hard to say goodbye to such wonderful man.

"Shacklebolt, Hermione's still alive right?"

Brown orbs stared into green orbs intently. A fire started in Harry's stomach waiting for Shacklebolt to answer.

"You have a son."

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what! I didn't die! I know it has been way way way to long. I apologize for that. High school has started and its eaten up most of my time so I decided to cut this story short. Next chapter will be the last chapter of the story. So thank you to all who is still reading this, you guys are so freaking awesome! Review! Thanks! -SR7<strong>


	13. Death and Life

"Harry, I beg you to stay calm!"

Harry stared at Shacklebolt with wild eyes. "Are you really asking me to 'stay calm'? Because I can assure you that is quite impossible when you tell me that I have a son, and my wife is barely holding on!"

Shacklebolt's face dropped. "I'll take you to them. But please don't rush yourself. You still have injuries and I'd rather not have you drop dead in the middle of the corridor."

Harry ran his hand through his unruly long black hair. "Fine then, just take me there."

Without a word Shacklebolt helped Harry up from the bed and opened the door. Harry walked into a long hallway that led outside. Shacklebolt kept close behind him and as soon as both of them were in the clear Shacklebolt apparated them to the front of St. Mungo's.

It was raining. Harry could feel every icy drop hit his body, but he felt it fired him up. Shacklebolt led him up the staircase to the grand doors. A rushing wizard flung the doors open and ran by the duo so Harry held the door open so he and Shacklebolt could get through.

The pompous witch sitting at the front desk noticed as soon as Shacklebolt and Harry entered the hospital. But she made no move indicating she recognized the duo. She dipped her quill in her inkwell and wrote down something in a folder. Then she hopped off her chair and greeted Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Kingsley? Are you here for Mr. Granger?"

"No Mrs. Frost. We're here to see Mrs. Potter and her child," Shacklebolt corrected politely.

Mrs. Frost furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Harry with her electric purple eyes. As if she was trying to analyze him she scanned him up and down with her eyes. Finally as if for final clarification she stood in front of him and brushed his bangs away from his forehead and stared at what was left of his scar.

Harry felt uneasy as the woman stood and stared. He wasn't used to this anymore; he didn't think people still felt like they needed that kind of description of him since he defeated Voldemort.

As soon as Mrs. Frost was done staring at Harry with absolutely no expression evident on her face she motioned for them to follow her. Shacklebolt took lead this time and Harry followed him.

They passed by many different patients. Some would ask what was upon Harry's face; others would ask if they could touch either Shacklebolt or Harry. All Harry wanted to do was get through the crowd and find his wife.

From what seemed like took an hour, but was more likely only five minutes, Mrs. Frost led the duo to a white door. Mrs. Frost flicked her blue hair and knocked on the door then bustled herself back down the hallway. The door opened and there stood Kara Malfoy in the flesh.

"Oh Harry!" She gasped as soon as she laid eyes on the scruffy wizard. Kara lunged forward and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see that you are awake. I'm sure Draco will too, he's bringing back some dinner with Olivia at the moment but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Harry smiled at the beautiful young girl before him. "It's good to see you too Kara. Where's Hermione?" he asked trying to look around the room.

Kara put her hand on his chest. "Calm down Harry, she'll be back in a couple minutes. The healers took her out to get some tests done. She's doing well." Kara's face was soothing and it made Harry feel slightly better.

"Kara, I have your cod salad but the bloody waiters can't seem to get a damn order right so-" Draco stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw who was standing in the room with his wife. "Harry, is that you?"

"You know it is mate," Harry replied with a smirk.

Draco smiled and set down the bag of food and Olivia to hug his friend who he thought he lost. Harry noticed Draco cut his hair so his blonde locks were a respectable military length, and he grew some rubble on his chin. Draco pulled back and picked Olivia back up. "When did you wake up?"

"I don't know, maybe about an hour ago," Harry replied shrugging.

"That's incredible. The healers thought it would take years for you to wake up. Kurt McLaggen hit you pretty hard with a curse."

"That's probably why I feel so crappy," Harry chuckled.

Draco gave him a small smile. "Well I'm sure Weasley is going to want to know you're awake. I'll go floo him."

Draco left the room and Kara started to dive into her take-out that Draco brought her. Harry let out an awkward cough and sat down next to Kara. "How's life been since St. Andrews?" he wondered.

Kara cleared her throat, "constant worrying if you were okay. And Harry I don't know if Kingsley told you but, Hermione gave birth to a boy."

Harry smiled. "I was told. Did she name him?" he asked quietly.

Kara scoffed, "hell no. Hermione didn't want to without you. But that took some convincing. She wasn't exactly herself for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione thought she was a child for a while. Mentally I mean. It took a lot of work, but we think she's reached her right mental age. So when she gave birth she thought she was seventeen. That took a lot of effort to try to explain things to her. She was very freaked out is basically what I'm trying to say."

"Why wasn't she at her right mental age?" Harry asked concerned.

"We don't know," Kara said. "Uncle Jack claimed it was the healers fault. But he paid the price for that claim," Kara then started drifting off in thought and Harry knew why. He remembered when Shacklebolt told him about Jack getting tortured and his failing heart.

"If Jack going to be okay?"

Kara shrugged, "signs are telling us no. But Uncle Jack is telling us not to worry about him. He wants to see you by the way."

Before Harry could answer Draco came back into the room. "Weasley is on his way. He's kind of excited so beware."

Harry nodded. "Thanks mate." Draco nodded back.

"Hermione is on her way, the healers are bringing her up now."

Harry's face brightened up for the first time that day.

Draco stared at Harry. "No. You are not going to greet your wife who you haven't seen in months looking like a caveman threw up on you."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Draco didn't answer him, just simply pulled his wand out and aimed it at Harry's face. Harry's eyes widened as Draco muttered a spell. Blue sparks shot out of his wand and hit Harry's face. He could feel the hair depleting almost instantly, and it didn't feel very good.

"There!" Draco exclaimed. "Now you look like Harry Potter."

Just in time too, as soon as Draco said that, Hermione's healers entered the room rolling Hermione in on a wheelchair. Harry took a long hard look at her. Her hair had grown a lot longer, and very wavy. Her eyes were exhausted, but they lit up as soon as she saw Harry. Another thing that was new was the child she was holding in her arms. He was so tiny and pale.

"H-Hermione," Harry stammered as he took a step toward his wife.

"Harry! You're here, and alive!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry chuckled. "Darling, I've made it this far, I don't think I simple curse can get rid of me."

The smile on Hermione's face warmed Harry's heart. Then she gasped. "Oh my goodness, you haven't met your son yet!" Hermione lifted the little child in her arms and handed him to Harry.

His body was warm and so fragile in Harry's arms, it was also very small; much smaller than either Logan or Hailey were when they were born. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off him. "What are we going to name him?" Harry asked after some more staring.

Hermione didn't answer right away but when she did her answer surprised Harry. "I was wondering if it would be okay if my father could name him. He's on his deathbed, and I thought it might be something wonderful if he could name his last grandchild."

A smile crept up on Harry's face. "And that is why I love you."

Hermione smiled to as Harry leant down and laid a soft kiss upon her lips. One of the healers in the room cleared his throat. "Would you like me to take you down to Mr. Granger's room?"

"Yes please," Hermione replied.

The healer nodded and took Hermione and her wheelchair and wheeled her through the door. The rest of the group followed closely behind. The Healer led them down a few corridors till they finally got to the right ward. He cast the door open and entered the room with Hermione. Harry entered last behind the rest of the group. When he saw Jack, he looked nothing like how he last saw him.

Jack looked sick, and pale. His fighting heart was dying down and you could clearly tell that by looking at his body. Juliet was sitting in a chair next to his bed holding Logan and Hailey in her arms. As soon as the twins laid eyes on Harry their faces beamed. "Daddy!" Hailey squealed.

Harry didn't think, he just ran and scooped the twins up in his arms. Logan and Hailey both hugged him, desperately clinging on.

"He-he-he," Jack chuckled from his bed. "Harry me boy, you're here. I'm so happy to see that you're okay."

Harry smiled and took Juliet's seat by Jack's bed that she just offered. "Jack, I'm fine. But you… I'm so sorry."

Jack shook his head feebly. "Don't be sorry Harry, my time was coming anyway. I've been having heart troubles for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't want you to carry that burden when I knew there was nothing anybody could do to stop it. I love all of you so much that I couldn't bear the thought of all of you being sad and sorry for me. I mean Harry you had to take your family into hiding, you all were scared to death already, and you didn't need to know at that time."

Jack's healer laid a hand on his arm. "Please Mr. Granger, pace yourself, I don't want you to over exert yourself."

Jack rolled his eyes and answered the healer. "Ma'am, I understand, but let me reunite with my family!" The healer sighed but didn't push Jack any further.

"Dad," Hermione started as she rolled up next to Jack's bed, "Harry and I were wondering if maybe you want to name our son."

That simple question silenced Jack. His grey eyes started to water and he couldn't help but let his smile widen. "Give me my grandson," he demanded.

Hermione handed him over and Jack took him in his arms. He stared at the little bundle in front of him and stared and stared and stared.

"Jacob."

"Jacob…" Draco whispered. "I like it."

Harry elbowed him lightly. "Yeah Jack, Jacob is a good name. I like it too."

Jack smiled boldly. Hermione smiled too, "Jacob James Potter."

Harry stared at her, his beautiful wife who named his second son after his father when he named their first son after Hermione's father. It was a good day.

Two days later Jack died in his sleep. It truly was a depressing couple of weeks. But everybody tried to keep life going just as Jack had made them promise they'd do. The ministry offered a flat for Juliet to live in so she could sell her house and give it to a family who needs a home. Lanzo, Austin, and Jaye moved in a couple days later.

Ron set out to find Carly, nobody expected him to propose though. Carly, to Draco's surprise, said yes to the proposal. They got married in a big Weasley wedding at the Burrow. Then a couple months later, the ministry let them adopt Emerald from the orphanage. They lived a happy life.

Kurt and Cormac McLaggen were sent to Azkaban and sentenced 20 years. After their time in the soul sucking death cage both men went their separate ways and were never heard of again.

Ginny McLaggen had given birth to a baby girl, whom she named Esmeralda. She eventually calmed her ways and settled down with a man she met at Esmeralda's pre-school who had a son her daughter's age.

Draco, Kara, and Olivia Malfoy moved back into their house in Godric's Hallow and Draco went back to work as an Auror. Olivia was also sent to Hogwarts once she became of age and sorted into, coincidentally, Slytherin. She was the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts all seven years and got excellent marks. She eventually married the star Slytherin seeker.

Harry, Hermione, Blake, Hailey, and Jacob also moved back into their home. Harry quit his job as an Auror and went to Hogwarts to become the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione continued to be her beloved profession of a Healer at St. Mungo's, and when their children started Hogwarts, she became the head nurse in the infirmary. Blake and Hailey were as close as they could be and looked out for each other and Jacob constantly. They went through Hogwarts to be Head boy and girl and eventually worked for the ministry. And getting married to the first people they dated.

Jacob Potter was different. Because of Hermione's condition while she was pregnant it affected Jacob. He was born premature and blind. Harry made sure to get him special glasses so he could see some things, but he never had perfect vision. He always needed help with things and friends and family were always willing to lend a hand. Kids were cruel however. When he got to Hogwarts most kids didn't understand his condition and gave him a hard time. Jacob stayed strong however; he was a Potter after all.

He made it through all seven years, needing help less and less as he got older. He eventually made some friends who were by his side at all times and loved him for him. He didn't get as good of marks as his siblings or most of the students, but it was enough for him to graduate. He got a job at the Daily Prophet writing articles about sports, something Harry taught him a lot about.

_Life goes by really fast, and it seems that there are times when you're burying a lot of friends and family. And then there are times that feel really precious and everybody is doing okay. This is one of those times. –Amy Grant  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end :( I hope this story was enjoyable to read, I really appreciate feedback. So, I gotta thank <em>Lady Cougar-Trombone <em>for reviewing every chapter and staying with this story even though I had a terrible writers block. YOU ROCK! I love you guys, and I will be writing another story hopefully soon. Please look for it when it comes out. Thanks for reading! -SR7**


End file.
